


【盾冬】Make Me Choose 全文20章+1番外

by xanadu



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Out of Character, QAF AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>同志影视AU<br/>傻白大盾Ⅹ爱咋毛吧唧</p><p>流水账内容，渣文笔！</p><p>注意：有炮灰情节！没有最雷，只有更雷！！！</p><p>番外有3P，慎！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Make Me Choose 全文20章+1番外

**Author's Note:**

> 同志影视AU  
> 傻白大盾Ⅹ爱咋毛吧唧
> 
> 流水账内容，渣文笔！
> 
> 注意：有炮灰情节！没有最雷，只有更雷！！！
> 
> 番外有3P，慎！！！

第一章

Steve的目光透过自己的办公室玻璃窗，总能看到那张笑脸，他与别人说话时动作很多，最喜欢把他那缕掉下来的刘海别到耳后，然后掉了又别。不由自主的动作，就像他自己也不时的喜欢看一眼一样。

他看着的那个男人，本名是James Barnes，但大家都爱叫他Bucky。这名一定与公司开发的一款的叫“Bucky熊”的养成游戏有关。Steve来公司后一直在玩，以前很少玩这类游戏的他觉得还蛮有趣的。特别是Bucky熊这个角色，性格突出，状态有很多，光表情就有20多种。比较起来，Bucky和那个Bucky熊还真有那么点相似。特别是笑起来，那可爱又满足的样子，仿佛又看见了吃完冰淇淋的Bucky熊。

就在几天前Steve接管了这家公司—“Rushing”，公司规模不大，但在游戏开发与设计领域小有成就。自立自强的steve，直接就坐上了父亲多年心血换来的位置，总有种鸠占鹊巢的感觉。但是父亲的病情加重必须要他做出选择，而作为唯一继承人的他只有选择放弃了纽约警察，顶替了他的父亲。对于缺乏管理经验儿子，老人家也只是说要他去主动了解每个员工。他想James Barnes是他初步了解的第一位员工吧。当然是除了助手Tony,这位不得不打交道的人外。

Tony是个雷厉风行的人，急性子，走路如疾风，说话都不带停顿的，稍微打野他可能就已经转了几个话题。但是办事效率极高，他就像一台人型电脑，任何公司的问题都能在他那里得到答案。这让他这个新手省了不少心。

回头想想在这里上班也没那么糟糕，最起码这里人都好像不错的。只是和自己之前做的警察职业差别甚大，没有了巡街没有穿着制服，裤腰上再没有别手枪手铐，更没有女友Natasha陪伴坐在警车里共同待命。时而飞奔纽约街头追逐逃犯，时而当面对峙黑手党狂徒，真枪实干，也受过伤也救过人。即使最安逸的时候也比现在坐在这里，看着一些视频,图像,文字和打游戏来的有使命感。

“Steve!你要先在这个底下先签字确认"，Steve不喜欢别人叫他Boss之类的，何况Tony相对于他来说完全是个元老级人物，更有理由直接叫他名字。被Tony的声音拉回现实，他装样子的瞄下文件，爽快的在最后一栏签了名，又带上一句“这是关于什么的？”

“Tony已经完全习惯了他这种后知后觉的做事风格，但还是翻了下白眼。

这小子对他有够的信任的，好在自己是个好人。他心里这样想着，嘴里却快速回答道"这个周末部分员工户外集训。"

“等等，集训？”Steve脑子里一点概念都没有。

“这个是大老板走之前就定下来了的事，要我联系位置，集训内容。刚才你签的就是我的方案。”Tony一说完，steve就赶紧把文件仔细看了下，“野外求生”"分组合作"等词很快进入他的视线。"终于来点有趣的事了"他心里开始叫嚣。

“一切我都安排好了，要来的员工已经通知了，Oh,不好意思，恐怕你是最后一个通知到的，星期六早上7点公司门口我和大巴等在这里。”Tony还没等steve开口说什么先一步说到。

“OK，到时候你安排，这个既然是你策划的就你来组织吧。我跟着你混。”Steve抬起头笑着看着Tony，他的余光正好透过玻璃窗又看见了Bucky,他一只手撑着脑袋，一手放在鼠标上。眼镜正盯着电脑屏幕，有几束长刘海掉下来，他也没管它们了，微皱着眉咬着下嘴唇，可能是在专心工作的原因吧，此时虽没有笑，但是表情还是很可爱。

Bucky觉得自己能得到这个职位可能是因为这个办公座位吧，正对着BOSS办公室，一举一动仿佛都在监视下进行。原先坐这里的兄弟肯定不堪压力辞职了，或许BOSS看他每天工作情况不是想要的直接辞退了他。

虽然觉得自己每天也没有干什么与工作无关的事，但总觉得有双眼镜透过玻璃窗射了过来。不知道每天都有人找他聊天，送咖啡的算不算违纪啊。在以前那个年纪大的BOSS下头工作好像没事，但是现在又换了个年轻的。谁都不知道他的个性，虽然他长得金发碧眼身材壮硕，外表可以用对面桌的sarah总说的词“awesome”来形容。但是心里还真不知美不美好了。

“Rumlow，那个该死的新Boss，召集我去什么野外集训，我们俩的周末计划又泡汤了。”Bucky说完瘪着嘴，

站在厨房吧台的男人递来来手中的咖啡，看着他笑了笑，“那再次一人过周末的我就回家吧，我想我该把我们的事告诉他们了。”

Bucky喝了口手刚接过来的咖啡，表情变得严肃了些。当然不关咖啡的事，只是Bucky知道“他们”指的是Rumlow的父母， 两位都是基督徒，向他们出柜一定会很困难。这回Rumlow不仅仅要表明他的性取向还要跟他们说他要和一个男人结婚，不知道他们会不会有人当场进医院或者轰他出去。这些遭遇也是他的朋友经历过的，想到Rumlow可能也会经历这些，心里很不好受。 好在他有个支持他的姐姐Melissa。

Melissa也是家里唯一知道他是gay的人，总是暗里帮助他。连现在他们住在上东区的豪宅都是她提供的。这让他更确信Melissa是个非常有钱有势的主，在家中肯定很有分量，应该能帮助Rumlow渡过这个难关。Bucky只能拿这个理由安慰自己了，毕竟Rumlow去做这些也是因为他。

“Rumlow，感谢你为我做的一切，你知道我也不想这么匆忙的，但是我没有想到有这么多变数……或许我可以和你一起去面对你父母？”

“宝贝，这些我可以处理，相信我。这是我自愿的，我想和你结婚，即使没有你要申请绿卡的事。＂Rumlow看着Bucky的眼神越发坚定，＂从来没有谁让我有想和他过一生的冲动，除了你。你知道的，为了你，我愿意做任何事，冒任何险。”

Rumlow的几句话很是让Bucky感动，他感觉眼睛有点湿，鼻头有点酸，但是还是咧着嘴笑了，作为感谢，他凑过去吻了眼前的这个男人。

 

第二章

星期六的早晨异常的冷，Bucky一万个不愿意离开他的暖和被子。打了十分钟的头脑仗。伸了个懒腰，还是爬了起来。看看旁边的Rumlow，他正睡得香，便轻手轻脚的离开了卧室。洗漱完毕，对着镜子呲牙笑了笑，那几束长刘海又掉了下来，为了集训时它们不会来烦他，于是Bucky绑了个星条旗的头巾在额头上。

Steve已经习惯了早起。随便弄了点吃的，开着不知那一年出的别克车，从布鲁克林驶向曼哈顿。最近都是一个人在家住，好像也习惯了这份孤独。Natasha说得没错，他很多地方都像个孤独的老头子，喜欢老式的东西，比如这件公寓，轿车。他还总是早睡早起，从不泡吧。最喜欢一声不吭的坐在客厅某角落看报纸。Natasha实在有点受不了他的生活习惯，所以一个星期前搬了出去。自那以后他没有主动联系Natasha，Natasha也没找过他。

在临近公司的一个地铁口，Steve看见那个头上绑着头巾的Bucky在路边走着，他把车开近路边，按响了喇叭，Bucky回头看了看，Steve正示意要他上车。  
“Holy shit！”Bucky默念。怎么一大早上就这么倒霉，心里还在回顾前几天上班有没有做过什么错事，搞不好上车就是一顿批。

Bucky战战兢兢的上了车，拿掉戴在耳朵上的耳机。坐的比雕像还直——如果真批，最起码给了一个认真的态度嘛。

Steve注意到他的动作。笑着轻拍了他的肩，

“兄弟，你不用这么紧张，我只是想知道你在听什么？”

“Justin bieber的，我们组前天发布的游戏背景音乐。”

“你介意给我听听吗？”Steve说的小心翼翼。

“Ok！当然可以。”Bucky连忙把耳机头递给Steve。

Steve看了眼Bucky手中的耳机，“我现在在开车，你能帮我戴上吗。”

Fuck！整我吧，你只要腾出一只手就可以把这耳机挂在你那该死的耳朵上了！Bucky只敢默在心里说，手上还是乖乖的把俩个耳机头分别挂在Steve的耳朵上。

“你不听吗？”Steve又问，他以为Bucky只会给他戴一个。

“不用了，已经听了好多遍。”

“那你会唱了吗？”Steve真是问题大王。

Bucky不好意思的笑了起来，“我只能听，不能唱。你绝对不想听见我的歌声的。＂

“我想听！什么时候你唱给我听吧。"Steve继续笑着，“你要是觉得不好意思就单独唱给我一个人听也行。＂

“就是不能让你听见啊！”Bucky心里在小声呐喊。

唱歌可能是Bucky唯一不自信的地方，他最多只敢唱给他的那些狐朋狗友听，反正他的一些家底都被他们剖析透彻了。想起他那几个狐朋狗友，又联想到很多次和Rumlow的吵架。为什么他们就是互相看不顺眼咧。

“我们到了，Bucky。你先上巴士，我去停车。”说着便把耳机递给Bucky，Bucky有点振住，半天也没准备接。Steve好像能看破似的，“你不会介意我叫你Bucky吧，如果你真的介意，我就叫你 Barnes先生好了。 ”Steve笑了笑。

“不用，还是叫我Bucky吧。大家都是这样叫我。”

“绝对的，你还是欠我一首歌的人，我可比‘大家’要跟你熟多了。而且我还知道你很爱国，大家可能都不知道吧。＂Steve说着指着他的头巾，笑的更开了。

Bucky不知说什么，只好也笑了笑，赶紧收好东西下了车。他没想到一直坐在他身后办公室的阴森森的人其实话还蛮多的，而且绝对没有任何Boss架子，很有亲和力。

此时的他决定跟坐在他旁边的Sarah分享下早上的事，要知Sarah可喜欢跟他讨论这位新Boss了。

“你知道今天早上是谁载我来的？＂

“除了你那像谜一样的男友，还能有谁。”Sarah窝在大巴的沙发座椅里面，慢悠悠的回答。

“不是Rumlow，是新Boss”

Bucky刚一开口就引来Sarah“What Fuck！”的惊叹。她直接从椅子上坐了起来。

“给我讲细节！细节！他有没有打听我啊，有没有觉得我每天都很辣。我今天还特意穿了这件衬衣……”

“嘘——”Bucky打断了Sarah示意她小声点，他特意起来看了看前面旁边坐的人，都没怎么动静。又躺回在沙发椅上。

“他只载我了一小段距离，我们没有说什么话。但是他听了我手机里的歌，还要我唱给他听……”

“所以，他没有提到过我。”Sarah语气里面尽是失落。突然他像悟到什么似的，提起了声音又问

“你不要告诉我他和你一样是gay，而且你们俩很来电。”

“oh，Sarah，不是全世界长得帅的男人都是Gay的。我觉得他是直男。而且他其实蛮健谈很好相处的。你可以主动点，他肯定不会拒绝你。”

“你那gaydar管用吗？＂

“当然管用，要不我怎么知道Rumlow跟我是同一类人。他到现在都没有正式出柜过。”

Sarah看着他满足笑了笑，他决定马上行动起来“他坐在哪里？我去找他。”

“马上要到目的地了。集训的时候你可以去找他，送水什么的都可以啊。”Bucky瞬间变红娘。Sarah觉得他的办法很不错。

Steve停完车，走上大巴，一眼就看见了Bucky，他和一个女孩子坐最后一排，又是他办公桌对面的那个。他们俩的关系好像很好，总在一起有说有笑的。他们是恋人关系吗？Steve心里想着，掺杂了点失落。突然有人拍了拍他的肩，是Tony，他戴了一顶写着“stark”字样的鸭舌帽子，这应该是他自己设计的吧。咋一看还真不知是他。

“早上好啊，大帅哥！快找个位置坐下，你这大块头站在前面都把我的空气挡住了。”Tony刚说完坐在旁边的金发女子，狠拍了他的背，责怪他口无遮拦。Steve在与他们隔着走道的另一边坐下了。周围的人也陆续跟他道了早安。

“跟你介绍一下这是我未婚妻，Pepper。她刚怀孕了，脾气有点大。”Tony继续跟Steve说着话。Steve脑子里还在想Bucky和那个女孩到底什么关系的事。根本不知Tony再说玩笑。出于礼貌他还是说了句

“恭喜你们了！”Tony挑着眉瞪着眼望着pepper，顺水推舟的说着

“看吧，Steve刚才跟我的精子们通过电话了，说你怀孕你还不信。还非要跑来。”最讨厌的冷笑话时间又到了，pepper赶紧望向车窗外，选择不理他的未婚夫。

最后他们一行十几人在一片沙地下了车，人为的治沙，在这里添了些绿色。放眼望去依然很空旷，连一栋房子都没有。风沙和阳光大的让所有人都不自觉的眯着眼，在Tony的号召下大家排成一排，并按要求上缴了身上的所有科技产品，换来了一瓶水。

集训当然要消耗体能，按照计划，Tony带着所有人以大巴为参照物，跑了几圈。终于感受到这片地赤裸裸的热情了，所有的人已汗流浃背。女士们更是瘫坐在地上。正午的太阳尤为热烈，使这里的温度比早晨上升了十几度。而大家只能尽可能的少穿，喝着发放的那瓶水来解热。

Bucky宁愿在健身房跑一整天也不愿再来这个鬼地方跑一步，流了一身汗都没有水可以洗。他只有用他喝的水洗了下脸，正在洗时，被Tony一句“这是你们晚餐前唯一的一瓶水”给制止住了。

而Steve完全能够适应这一切，流点汗被太阳烤烤根本算不了什么，这显然比他以前警校里的训练“温柔”的多。只穿了一件紧身背心的他，好身材一览无余。引来了女同胞们炙热的注视。

Sarah更是口水都要流出来了，目光上下扫射着Steve的身体。

“OMG!快看看他那壮硕的胸肌，简直E罩都包不住，真想去摸摸！＂

Bucky顺着Sarah的目光看了过去，“可能他从来没有出过健身房，不过我的也不错啊。”Bucky不甘示弱，拍拍自己的腹肌。再怎么说他也是一个星期去三次健身房的人。

Sarah回头看看Bucky说“你是不错，不过我喜欢更大的。”还故意把“大”加重了音。

Tony一项怜香惜玉，所以最后他觉得带着着女同胞们回不远处的住所准备晚饭是个好主意。而男同胞们，该考考他们的方向感了。让他们拿着地图指南针摸索回家的路吧。

这对于又累又热的女士们，真是个好消息。而Sarah想到不能再看到Steve，更没机会套近乎了，有点遗憾。Bucky知道她的小心思。决定帮帮他。他看到那瓶没有开过的水，“这是你留给他的水吧，快送给他啊。现在你正好也不需要了，但对于他很有用。"

在好友的鼓舞下Sarah拿起那瓶水，走向Steve，“Boss，我想…你等下会需要这个…”Sarah递上自己的水，感觉自己脸上正在烧。

“Oh!太感谢你了。但我觉的你男朋友会更需要它。”Steve对Sarah说，便看向不远处的Bucky，他也正望向他们。

Sarah能明白Steve的意思，忙解释到“Bucky和我只是朋友，他不是我男友。而且我是单身。”

“所以，这水专门给我的。”Steve玩味的一笑。心里的疑问有了答案。

“是的，还有祝你好运…是的…我是说早点回来吃晚餐。”Sarah都不知自己在说什么，已经语无伦次了。

第三章

“兄弟们，听着，这边才是东南方。而那边完全是相反的。我们只会越走越远。”

“No…No…No，这边才是东南方，在大学里我地理成绩一项很好。”

“不对，应该是这边，地图上画的很清楚，这边有片灌木丛。”

五位男士在大巴带着女士们绝尘而去后，在原地一直琢磨着Tony给他们的地图。现在他们完全被该死的方向搞昏了头。

“Colton把你的指南针拿出来看看。”Steve发了话。接过指南针一看Steve更急了，那指针完全和盘子分了家。  
“这根本就是个坏的！”  
Colton不好意思的低下头。  
“要不我们在这里做个标记，分头行动，看到了房子的就回头在这里等大家会合。”Bucky提出了建议。  
Steve觉得可行。他们用Bucky的头巾绑在树枝上，作为会合地的标记。开始了分头寻找，Steve和Bucky走一方，另外三位走向另外的一方。

对着地图走了很久，一点头绪也没有。Bucky有点急了。Steve明显比他有耐心，还在不停的走。Bucky也只有跟着他。  
在Bucky喝完他最后一口水，天色又变暗趋势下，他更着急了，“我们是不是走错方向了，还是回去吧，说不定他们已经在等我们俩了。”  
“地图上画的很清楚，一定是这边，他们不会先找到的。”Steve斩钉截铁的说。  
“但是马上要天黑了，晚上这里什么都看不见了，而且会很冷。”Bucky越来越担心。  
“所以我们很快会找到的。”Steve倒是很有把握。

Bucky不知道跟着Steve又走了多久，可惜周围除了矮矮的树木，就是沙地。根本没有什么房子。他意识到他们迷路了。而且更糟的是，天已黑的连路都看不见了。  
Bucky又急又气，“刚才叫你回去你就该回去，现在什么都看不见了。我她妈的可不想冻死在这里。Fuck！”才不管他面前人是不是他的Boss了，大声吼了出来。  
“嘿，Bucky，你先别急，我们不会死在这里的，天亮了我们再找路回去。"Steve连忙安慰他。  
饥寒交迫的Bucky根本不想理他。  
卷缩的坐在一棵小树下，俩手环抱着胸，不停的搓着手臂。  
Steve喝了口水，把瓶子递给Bucky“先喝点水吧。”Bucky接过水把瓶口擦了擦，喝了几口，又还给此时已坐在他旁边的Steve。  
“我没有病，你不用这样。”Steve觉得Bucky好像很排斥他。  
“这只是习惯。”Bucky淡淡的回答。心里却有一团火没地方发泄，这见鬼的集训，这倒霉的队友。这一切都是因为眼前这个人。要不然他就能在吃完Rumlow为他做的美味晚餐后睡在软软的的大床上了。Rumlow还会当他的抱抱熊，又暖和又舒服。

两人一起在地上坐了一会儿，Steve也觉得裸在外的手臂有些凉了，不自觉的搓了起来，他看见一边的Bucky一直低着头不说话，长长的刘海掉下来都遮住了脸。他又帮他把那束刘海别到耳后，总算看到他的脸了，嘴巴都冻成乌青色，眼眶发红。看着他这样子像极了游戏里的Bucky熊饿了几天的样子.Steve有种只想拥他入怀里的冲动。结果他也做了,并且Bucky也没有推开他。

Steve把Bucky抱的紧紧的。用手帮他搓着背和手臂，嘴里念着“对不起，对不起，都是我的错。明天一定听你的。”怀里的Bucky抬起了头，他有点不敢相信自己耳朵，他用他那碧蓝色的大眼睛看着Steve，四目相对上后，Steve实在按耐不住，凑上去吻住了那张冻乌的嘴。Steve用双手捧着Bucky的脸加重了力道，并把舌头伸了进去，Bucky简直大脑一片空白，木讷的接受了对方的动作。

Steve吻的太急Bucky都快窒息，轻而易举的被对方压倒在地上。Bucky管不了那么多了，手也没停的在Steve身上摸索，穿过背心腹肌，胸肌，背部，坚实的手臂没有一处漏掉。Steve放过Bucky的嘴巴，把Bucky的T恤边撩起挂在他脖子后面，从脖子一路向下吻到胸前的坚挺，再是腹肌，Bucky不停的喘着粗气，他现在一点也不觉得冷了，特别是下面热到发烫。Steve的动作有增无减，还不时用坚硬的下体在他的那里摩擦。他简直急不可待，慌乱的把Steve的裤扣解开，脱掉牛仔裤，手伸进内裤掏出了对方的坚挺，还真是跟他本人外表一样大而粗壮，又很硬很热，Bucky用手上下撸着，Steve舒服的喘着气。他再次吻上Bucky的唇，淹没了喘息。他用舌头去追逐Bucky的舌头，最终纠缠在一起，手也没有停下，脱掉Bucky的裤子，握着他的，帮他也撸着。最后他们几乎同时释放了。

得到释放的俩人，穿好了衣服躺在了原地，Steve搂着Bucky，Bucky闭着眼睛躺在他的怀里。Steve的嘴唇正对着Bucky的额头位置，忍不住的又亲了亲。

 

迷迷糊糊的，Steve似乎听见了汽车喇叭声。他一下惊醒了，几乎是跳起来的，好在Bucky已经睡到了另一边。要不准会伤到他。他寻着喇叭声看到了Tony开着一辆吉普车在不远的路上。  
“Tony！Tony！”Steve大声的喊，还不停的挥着手臂。Tony一下子就听见了，把车开向Steve这边。  
“Bucky，Tony来接我们了！"Steve拍拍还没醒的Bucky。  
Bucky一下子就清醒了，他简直喜出望外，拿了背包就向吉普车奔去。

“Colton他们最后回去没有？”Steve相当好奇，坐上车就问。

“他们在凌晨2点多到家了，说实在找不到你们了。当时我没办法借到车，所以早上才来找你们。那些女员工可担心你们了，简直吵了我一晚上。你们都还好吧，千万不要不好啊，我回去会被她们劈了的。"

“所以他们找的方向是对的！”Bucky只在意前半句，说着怒瞪了Steve一眼，给他一个“再也不信你了”的表情。

Steve觉得经过昨天一晚，一切都变得非常美好。以至于Pepper为她未婚夫昨晚没有找他们的事道歉，他却爽快的回了句“应该感谢Tony才对，多么棒的集训啊！很有意义，以后可以多组织。”

第四章

“Bucky……Bucky……Bucky……”  
有人喃喃的叫着他的名字，并用那双坚实的手臂从后面穿过腰部环抱住了他，还带着迷人的香水味。  
[是Steve！]Bucky心里一阵欣喜，他全身心的放松依靠在背后人的怀里。随即他感觉背后那人的唇贴上了他的脖子，鼻翼呼出暖气也附着他的皮肤。  
他那又湿软又炙热的舌头还上下舔弄着。舒服的感觉就像电流流通在全身,Bucky想要得到更多的爱抚,他用双手抓住了腰上的两只大手，引领着它们穿过衣物抚摸着他的胸部和腹部，然后下面。他闭着眼睛享受着。  
“En……Steve……Steve……Steve……”随着背后那人动作的加深，Bucky已不能自已的呼喊着他的名字，像念咒语般停不下来。  
此时Bucky感觉口好干，想得到一个吻滋润。他转过头去索取，久久都没有对上那个人的唇，他急的睁开了双眼。[天呐，怎么是Rumlow！]  
“Steve是谁？”只见眼前的Rumlow用很凶的表情质问着他。  
“我……他……”Bucky心虚极了，都不知怎么回答。  
“快说是谁？！！！”Rumlow声音比刚才还要大，因为生气五官都挤在了一起，和平日温柔的他完全不一样。更甚的是，见他没有说话，直接用手掐住了他的脖子，力道大得他都不能呼吸。  
“Rum…low…我不……能……呼吸了……”  
只见Rumlow根本没有理会他，更加重了手上的力道。  
[我要窒息了……窒息了……]

Bucky一下子惊醒过来，看到了熟悉的天花板，明白了刚才的一切都只是个梦。他呼了口气，伸手摸了床的另一边，是空的。转过身看了看的确没人。又从另一边摸到了手机看了看时间，现在是凌晨三点多。  
[Rumlow这么晚去哪里了？]带着疑问他爬起来在房子里的每个房间看了看，里面都没有Rumlow。最后他还是折回卧室，就在他看向窗外时，他也看到了在一楼泳池边的Rumlow,他正在打电话，在这么晚的凌晨，虽然听不见声音，借着月光可以看清他的动作，他跟焦急。  
[他在和谁通电话？]  
Bucky想到自Rumlow从他父母那儿回来后，总是怪怪的，都不愿意跟他说什么，问他关于他父母的事他总是故意闪躲。而现在这么晚还在焦急的跟某人通话，[难道是他父母吗，还是Melissa？他回去到底发生了什么，为什么不愿跟我说？]  
Bucky的疑问越来越多，他非常想找Rumlow谈一谈，但是对于很少谈自己私事的Rumlow,他又能从他那儿得到答案么。

他又想到好友Bianca劝阻他与Rumlow结婚的话语“Oh!我可爱的罗马尼亚甜心，我们这里不知有多少人都愿意跟你结婚。他们都是正直如我，任何事都愿意和你分享的人。你为什么要和一个你完全都不了解的人结婚呢？我的天，我都不敢想你以后会经历什么。”说完还夸张的拿着纸巾掩面哭了起来。Bucky知道作为变装皇后的她最爱演，没有去抚慰她，但也没有回答她。  
[我为什么要和Rumlow结婚？就只是为那张绿卡吗？]Bucky现在开始认真想这个问题。

Bucky和Rumlow是在一个的画展上认识的，那时Bucky正在那儿当侍应生。在他为Rumlow倒酒时不小心洒到了他那昂贵的西服上，事后Rumlow并没有怪他，反倒安慰慌张想要弥补错误的他。这让他对这个大度的男人印象非常好，还有他那迷人温暖的笑容也为他加了不少分。之后他们交换了电话，约会几次后就正式交往了。

在他搬过来和Rumlow住后，他更加喜欢他了。他发现Rumlow的温柔不仅仅在他的笑容和言语上，他还很会照顾人，会做很多暖心的事情，还很浪漫。除了他很少讲他自己的事外，没有什么好抱怨的。所以在他和Rumlow说自己想要一直留在这里，他需要得到绿卡时，体贴的Rumlow向他求婚了。他也兴奋的答应了。一切都是那么顺理成章，但是一切就在Rumlow告诉他他的父母是恐同的基督徒，家里算有一个比较支持他的姐姐后进展得不那么顺利了。

 

Rumlow感觉自己都要崩溃了，因为当下他不得不做出离开James的抉择，那是他心爱的James啊。帅气又可爱，自恋爱傻笑，生气总瘪着嘴，喜欢装傻充愣，每一面他都喜欢。而他必须要离开他，且在他们刚刚决定结婚后。

就在几天前他从Melissa那儿知道老奸巨猾的Pierce开始怀疑他了，并且已经派人暗中调查他。如果James的存在被他们知道了，将会把他置于非常危险的境地。这对于一无所知的James是相当不公平的。Pierce疑心重重，心肠歹毒总所周知，除了他自己的命，从不在意任何人的，万一他的卧底工作被发现了，Pierce不仅会让他死的惨，James他一定也不会放过。他也万万没想到他那么努力的在他手下做事，竭力表现所取得的一点点信任，仅因为他上次做任务完成后没有杀掉那个无辜的女人质给瓦解。现在居然转而怀疑他了，还暗中调查他。这一切让Rumlow又心寒又胆战。

作为冒牌姐姐的Melissa当然了解Rumlow现在很是烦恼，不仅仅是他努力一年多的卧底工作又要从头再来，更重要的是现在他必须还要和他最爱的小情人分开。她很为他着急。所以她只有绞尽脑计想怎么帮他了。

给予些言语上的安慰总是好的吧，“你要相信我们肯定会成功的。等我们把Pierce这个老贼给做了，把‘九头蛇’帮派瓦解了。你回归了正常的警察身份，你就去找他，跟他把一切讲清楚，他会理解你的。”  
电话那头Melissa的话语似乎给Rumlow带来点安慰，让他没那么难受了。但是他还是有很多顾虑。“我如果跟他说分手是因为我爱那该死的恐同父母，他一定恨死我的。更不谈等我再来找他了。”  
“你不是一直说他善解人意吗？他会理解你的的，虽然这是个很糟糕的点子，但是总比要你找个人约炮刺激他好吧。”  
Melissa语重心长的安慰着，声音突然又变得严肃起来，“听着，无论怎样你现在必须要跟他说要他走了，你住的地方很不安全，Pierce的眼线肯定会在你房子周围。我已经帮他在他工作的附近找了一套公寓，到时候要他来找我就可以了。你要是实在不好说，我可以帮……”  
“不用了，还是我自己跟他说吧。你已经帮我不少了。”Rumlow打断了Melissa,  
“我有时候甚至想过什么事都跟他说了算了，不知道他会支持我的工作，还是吓到跑了。”听到这句，电话那头的Melissa急了，  
“别犯傻，你忘记头儿给我们的忠告了？这事越少人知道越好。你别被爱情冲昏了头。”  
“我知道，我只是很舍不得离开他。一想到……”Rumlow感觉有点哽咽，他不敢说出他这些天都想到的以后，揉揉发红的眼睛，淡淡的跟Melissa说了句多注意自己的安全，就挂了电话。

 

第五章

这已是Steve今早第五次的倒弄他的金发了，为了让它们定型,他用水梳过几遍，发现看起来还是没有精神，于是他换成定型啫哩。这还是很多天前好友Sam借宿后遗落在这里的玩意儿，不过用起来真的比水要好，额上的头发听话的立起来了，还伴有股好问的味道。他满意的看了看镜子里面的自己，精神了不少。

Steve以前很少会像今天这么尽心打扮自己，平时的他都很随意，只要一身干净就行。他想到等下要去上班，还要组织大家开会，要和Bucky碰面，这些理由足够他这样。不过他也知道Bucky才是主要原因。

进入公司大门后，Steve对着每位跟他问好的员工标准式微笑回应，视线却没有停止搜索Bucky。快走到自己办公室时，也看到那个他找的人空空的办公桌，[他怎么还没有来？]正这样想时,Bucky从他前方的休息吧走出来，手里端了杯咖啡。Steve直径走了过去，对着Bucky说：“咖啡是为我冲的么？”，

Bucky脑子没有停过想他和Rumlow的事，以至于他一下子没有回过神过来。一抬头正迎上一张满是笑的脸，[他今天感觉真不一样，好精神！]Bucky心里先感叹了下，看到那人紧紧看着他手里的咖啡，就算之前没有听到他说什么也能知道他的意思了。本来想说“你要喝要你秘书去弄啊！”但碍于旁边桌的同事已经注意到他们，他总不能在大家面前拒绝Boss吧，且只为了一杯咖啡。所以他还是毕恭毕敬的说了“是的，希望你会喜欢加三包糖的。”  
“你太了解我了，Bucky,我就喜欢喝这样的。”说完像要表示支持的拿过咖啡就喝了一口。  
“简直和你一样甜。”Steve小声在Bucky耳边说到。

Bucky能明显感觉到Steve处处“关照”他，不单单只有早上的咖啡事件。开会时也不放过他。一有人发表完创作方案，Steve总是要他说想法建议，他简直要当场炸毛。由于晚上没怎么睡的他，一直都晕晕乎乎的，甚至都没有听清别人说的什么，再加上他又不是评论家，哪有那么多词去评价别人的作品。

“Bucky,对于刚才Jim说的方案你有什么想法？”Steve又在问他了，[我的想法是，你能不能闭嘴！]Bucky丢无数个白眼过去。但此时在座的每位都齐刷刷的看着他，他只好挤点话出来，“Enh~我觉得不错啊，角色特点很明显，装备都很有新意。只是关卡可以多一点障碍……”Bucky不知道自己都说了些什么，只有默默祈祷如果说错了同事们都别怪他。  
“嗯，我也这么是这么认为的，谢谢Bucky的建议。所以，Jim你可能又要经历头脑风暴了。”只见桌子最前方的那人笑着对Jim说着，还不时的看着他。至少，这人每次都蛮迎合他的，Bucky觉得自己也没有那么窘迫了。

好不容易结束了开会，天晓得，回答问题可是最让他头痛的事。好在已经到了午休时间。Bucky觉得终于能一个人清静下了，他跑到他最常去的楼顶天台。拿出他最爱的巧克力羊角面包，坐在一条长方形的水泥墩子上慢慢享受着。不一会儿他听见了手机信息的声音，拿出来看了看。是Rumlow发过来的：“我们需要谈一谈，我在我们常去的餐厅定了位置，是之前我们一直坐的。我会在那里等你，下班后过来找我。”虽然是很平直的叙事言语，但是Bucky也难免欣喜，因为不管是喜是忧，Rumlow愿意跟他分享他自己的事了。这是多么好的事情，无论怎样他一定会和他共同分担。  
Bucky把手机装进了荷包，又啃了口面包，看了看这明媚的天气，突然有了[今天其实是个很美好的一天嘛]的想法。他正享受着阳光，却被身后的声音打断。  
“原来你在这里。”是Steve，[又来找我做什么，现在是休息时间。]Bucky心里抗议着。

“这就是你的午餐？”此时Steve已经坐在他的旁边，看着他手里啃了一半的面包。

“早餐吃得比较多，现在不是很饿。”说着对Steve笑了笑——只要不是找他谈工作，对他友善点也没事。

此时Steve坐的更近了，还用他那蓝色的眼睛一直看着他。Bucky能察觉到他眼神里流露的东西，他想做点事分散他，“要不要尝尝，这个味道很不错的。”说完他就后悔了，因为Steve比刚才更主动了，“你嘴上就有啊。”说着直接用嘴贴了上来。  
Bucky无法抗拒Steve给他带来的一切，他很享受，但同时又有一个声音告诉他这都是错误的，他不能再对不起Rumlow了，那个一直对他很好为他做了很多事情的男人。

而Steve换着各种角度继续深吻着，双手放在Bucky脸颊两侧，并把他的长刘海压到后头。他的嘴里真的很甜，他一刻都不想离开，不知为何Bucky却用力推开了他，Steve又准备迎上前进行第二轮探索，只见对方别开了脸。他感受到了拒绝，疑惑的问了句:“怎么了？”  
“我们再不能这样，这样很对不起我男朋友。我和他马上就要结婚了。”  
“结婚”可是Steve听过的最难听的词了，他一下子有点懵了。  
但是他心里并不想因此结束这一切，想得到的任何东西，都要自己先要去争取。这是他一直相信的。  
“但是，Bucky,你知道吗，这些天我脑袋一直无法停止想你,无时无刻都想看到你。我总忘不了那天晚上的一切。”Steve深情的表白着。  
“你只是暂时被这些新鲜感给迷惑了，你知道的。再说那晚上并不代表什么，我承认我那时很无助，所以……”Bucky说得平淡，心里却堵的慌。

Steve万万没想到，原来Bucky心里把他天天念想的事，看得如此平淡，很是受伤。

Bucky很想找个拒绝眼前这个完美男人的理由，虽然Rumlow是个原因，但是说出去自己都觉得没有底气。鬼使神差的他又加了句“况且你是直男，你能和女人一起，就不要理我们这些人了，你会发现有很多不好的地方。”

很少生气的Steve听到这些，真的火了，他对着Bucky怒斥到:“所以你希望我找个女的恋爱去，不要再招惹你了，就当这所有的一切都从来没有发生过？”见Bucky没有做声，权当默认了，Steve更火了，丢了句“好吧，如果这是你想要的，我会满足你的。”就离开了天台。

Bucky都不知自己下午是怎么过的，简直比上午还要浑浑噩噩。不是打翻这就是打倒那，要么就是暴躁的在电脑上用鼠标乱涂乱画，根本想不出任何东西。引来对面Sarah的好奇，

“Bucky,你今天怎么了，你到现在都还没有设计出一个像工具的东西，你要我等下怎么交差啊。”  
“我想不出来。”Bucky直接了当的说。  
“我发现你今天一直很暴躁，到底发生了什么，可以跟我说说吗？说出来你会好受点。”  
Sarah见Bucky没有说话，继续说到“是和你男友有关系吧。”  
Bucky点了点头，他知道Steve才是真的原因。他又想到Steve说的那些话，看到他办公室窗上一直拉着的窗帘。他以后他再也不会来找他，不会用他那双美丽眼睛注视着他，不会温柔的叫他Bucky,不会亲吻他。那阵讨厌的感觉就要上来，Bucky再次以[过不了多久，大家都会忘记的，我们各有各的生活]的想法把它压了下去。  
“听着，我希望你不要把自己的私事带到工作里来，我们必须完成今天的任务。我可不想挨霉。”Sarah语气变得严肃起来，Bucky知道两天后就是发布会，他们实在不能拖后腿了。此刻只有努力抛开一切，把注意力都集中在工作上。

好不容易总算完成了一切，待他赶到与Rumlow会面的餐厅，已经到了8点。用餐高峰期早已过去，餐厅里面几乎都没有什么人。  
“对不起，对不起，有点工作耽误了。你一定等了很久吧。”Bucky一坐上Rumlow对面，就连声道歉。

“没有关系的，你肯定还没有吃东西吧，我点了你最爱吃的。我现在要他们端过来。”

“嗯嗯，好的。”Bucky的确很饿，想想他到现在也就吃了中午的那个倒霉的羊角面包。

食物一上，Bucky三下五除二的就吃完了，他发现Rumlow一直看着他。

“Oh~我的吃相一定很难看吧。”Bucky笑着看着Rumlow说。

“不，很好。你的一切都很好。”Rumlow连忙否决，“只是我不好，我的一切都配不上你。”  
Bucky觉得这些话听着有些不对，  
“Rumlow告诉我，你回去发生了什么，我知道肯定是不好的可能居多。但是你也要跟我说，我会和你一起想办法渡过这个困难的。”  
Bucky用坚定的眼神鼓励着Rumlow，但是Rumlow却回了句“James,我们还是分开一段时间吧。”这句话像炸弹一样在他脑子里炸开了。他感觉有头痛了起来，不仅仅是没睡好和加班带来的。  
脑子都不知去想什么，对面的Rumlow却还在说着“我父母已经派人开始监视我了，我向他们保证过会和你分手。”

Bucky觉得很不可思议，那个一直对他温柔体贴的Rumlow,总是说着爱他的Rumlow,就因为他的父母反对就决定放弃他了。现在说话决绝的样子，就好似以前的一切都是他在欺骗。

“为什么？你就那么怕你父母吗？”Bucky还是忍不住问了。

“我所有的事业都需要他们经济上的支持，如果我一直和你在一起，他们会把我赶出门。我会失去他们的支持，也会失去现在的住所。”

“所以，现在这个爱财如命的你才是真实的你吧。Fuck You!”  
Bucky已经火冒三丈的骂起了对面的男人。

Rumlow心里一直如刀绞，却要故作镇定，他都不敢抬头看着Bucky。  
“我希望你能尽快搬出去，我的住所已经被他们监视了。”

“你不用跟我说这些，我现在就去收东西。”Bucky说着扯掉胸前的餐巾，直接丢了过去，头也不回的奔向外面，留下坐在餐厅角落揉着眼角的Rumlow。

 

第六章

Steve下班后没有同往日一样去取车直接开回家，他甚至不想回到那个只有他一个人的公寓里面。不知为什么，他平时一个人也觉得没什么，反倒自由自在的。但他现在觉得那个公寓等待着他的只有孤独。

于是他去了临近公司的酒吧一条街，街道两边稀稀拉拉的站着男男女女，不少人向他投以暧昧的目光。当走到一家名字叫做“Gigogo”的酒吧门前，他停住了脚步。他觉得这个名字好似在哪儿见过，便决定走进去看看。

“安全性行为！”站在门口的门卫是位个头至少6’5”的肌肉壮汉，他穿着皮革，一边喊着口号，一边给进门的人发放安全套。Steve顺着队伍走，很快到了他。那壮汉看了眼Steve，  
“帅哥，以前没见过你，第一次来？”  
“嗯。”  
“注意安全啊，我们这里的小骚蹄子可喜欢你这样的了。”说着还用他那舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

Steve进去了后才发现这里原来是个Gay吧，变装皇后，Gogoboy都尽情的在台上表演着。舞池里面，一对对男男，女女都拥着吻着。背景音乐大到根本无法听到对面人讲的话，气氛相当的嗨。

这算他第一次来这种地方，他的出现也引来了不少人的注视。他找了吧台的空位坐下来，正准备对酒保说着要求，被人拍了拍背，他转过头看见了满脸是笑的Sarah，

“Boss,没想到能在这里遇见你。”

“啊，我才来，进来后了才知道里面很不同啊。不过很热闹……还有下班时间你不用这样叫我，就叫我Steve吧。”

“OK,我帮你先点点喝的吧，我知道这个酒保调的什么最好喝。”只见Sarah打了个响指，酒保就凑了过来，他们熟络的聊了几句，马上一杯喝的酒就放在吧台上。

“你好像对这里面很熟悉，经常来？”Steve忍不住好奇的问。

“是呀，我和台上这位是多年好朋友。她是Bianca。”Sarah说着指向台上说着段子，逗着台下人哄笑的变装皇后。

“我和Bucky也是在这里认识的。他以前在这里做过酒保。”Sarah继续补充到。

“喔——”Steve想这个酒吧名字应该是在Bucky的Facebook简历上看到的，难怪这么熟悉。  
一想到Bucky他心里一阵难受，便大口喝了手中的酒。他还有什么理由去关注他呢。他们现在除了上司和下属关系，什么可能都没有了。

一阵热烈掌声后，台上的那位带着大大咧咧的笑声走到了他和Sarah这边。

“哈哈哈，我的Sarah宝贝，你真来了，好久都没看到你，想死你了～”说完又是拥抱又是贴面吻。

“快看看，身边这位帅哥是谁啊？”Bianca很快注意到了Steve,目光上下打量着他,

“这位是我和Bucky的Boss，Steve.”

“Oh,你俩太坏了，有个这么帅的Boss从来都没有跟我讲过。”Bianca抱怨归抱怨，还是不忘她的见面礼节。只见她如女王般的伸手到Steve面前，Steve无师自通，拿起她的手在手背上吻了下。

就这个捧场的动作，让她顿时对眼前的帅哥更有兴趣了。“想问一下，我们这位美国帅哥有男朋友吗？”Bianca饶有兴趣的看着Steve。  
“等下，等下，我忘了跟你说，Steve是直男。你还是收起你那心吧。”Sarah抢先一步回答，像保护最后一片净土似的为Steve辩护。

“喔，那真可惜了。Sarah你别误会我只是想把他介绍给Hugo,你知道那小子跟他男朋友分手了，而且下个礼拜就是他生日，我不想看他一个人。我可是受够了那种感觉。”  
“Oh,我很抱歉听到这个，不过我相信他会遇到更好的。”

“Hey,美女们，还有这位帅哥。”他们讨论的主人公，不知从哪里过来的，正用着他那西班牙语口音的英语跟他们打着招呼。他也一下子把注意力投到Steve身上，  
“这位帅哥，你好啊，我是来自波多黎各的Hugo。以前没有见过你。”  
Sarah抢先一步又开始了他的介绍，再次提醒了他们Steve是直男。  
Hugo才不听那些，他觉得是帅哥就行。为了更多的见面机会，他主动发起了邀请，  
“我想下个礼拜我的生日派对，是否有荣幸能邀请到你？你是Sarah和Bucky的朋友，自然也是我们的朋友嘛。”  
他和Bucky是朋友吗？或许他们以后会成为朋友，在他能忘记他们在一起所有的一切。Steve心里这样想着。嘴里也果断答应了那位邀请者，引来了他高兴的欢呼声。

Steve不知是不是他第一次来这个地方，或者Sarah在这里的朋友实在是多，所以大家都对他特别的热情。陆陆续续有不同的人过来跟他打着招呼，甚至要请他喝上一杯。Steve抵抗不了他们的热情，也想忘记他的一些不快，推推就就的还是喝了不少酒，直到他头已经晕乎乎。

他感觉自己不能再喝了，便跟Sarah他们说着要离开。Sarah看着他的样子很有些担心，  
“我送你回去吧，你好像醉了？”  
“没事，我可以坐地铁回去。”他才不想这么晚还去麻烦一个女人送他，况且他还住在离这里很远的布鲁克林区。  
“不行，你这样坐地铁都不安全，我还是开车送你吧。”  
Sarah很执意，Steve只觉得头很晕很痛，也没力气说什么了，只好跟着Sarah上了车。  
一坐上车里，Steve只觉得非常困，之后发生的一切都不记得了。但不知什么时候他感觉有人亲吻了他，他希望那是Bucky。

Steve醒来后发现他在一个陌生的房间，他回想昨天的一切，能够推测这里应该是Sarah家。他下床走出了门，正好看见客厅里面忙活的身影——真是Sarah家。  
此时Sarah也看到了他，对他笑了笑  
“早上好啊，我做了早餐，希望你别嫌弃。”  
“当然不会，我非常感激，想想很久都没有人为我做早餐了。”Steve说着坐到餐桌旁，忍不住还是问了昨晚发生的事，  
“我昨天是不是在车上睡着了？”  
“嗯，我叫了你几遍都没有醒，我不知道你家地址，就只有把你拖到我这里了。还好有邻居帮忙，要不你就得睡在我车里了。希望你最后睡得还好。”  
“嗯嗯，谢谢你。我昨天睡得很好，你这里比我那里舒服多了。”Steve也还以微笑。看了看四周，他忍不住又问，  
“你这公寓不错，就你一个人住吗？”  
“以前Bucky和我一起住在这里，后来那个绝情的家伙搬去和他男友住了，也就是他的未婚夫。现在就我一个人孤零零的守在这里。”Sarah说完叹了口气，

“Bucky的未婚夫你见过吗？”Steve不由的接着问了，说出口他又有点后悔，他为什么还这么关心Bucky的事情。

“我没有见过真人，只看过照片，因为我们每次的活动他都不会来，我和Bianca都不喜欢这个不合群的家伙。Bucky还每次为着他说话，真搞不懂那人有什么好，他居然还要和他结婚。”面对心仪人的提问，Sarah解答的很是详细。  
Steve没有再问下去，听Sarah说完他觉得自己更没有理由再去想Bucky了，那个一心只爱他未婚夫的男人。所以他找了其他话题，好让这个早上过得轻松些。

Sarah的公寓的确离公司很近，用完早餐后，他们一起徒步到了上班地方，只是Steve并没有发现Sarah内心的雀跃。

“昨晚真是美好极了！为什么要结束啊！”  
Bucky一早上就听到对面Sarah欢喜的声音，和他现在的心情正形成鲜明的对比。想想自己的昨晚：孤零零的待在旅馆房间，都不敢跟任何朋友倾诉。想着Rumlow对他说的话，Steve对他说的话，只有生气和懊恼。  
“你昨晚发生了什么好事，和哪位帅哥在一起啊？”  
Bucky还是好奇的问了问，至少要给对方一点反应吧。

“是Steve。”Sarah掩不住笑容，看见Bucky疑惑的脸，她继续解释道

“就是我们的Boss啊，你不知道和他待在一起那感觉简直太好了，我无法忘记吻上他性感唇的一瞬间……”

Bucky已经听不见后面她说的什么，心里只有一阵阵刺痛，  
[他还真是说到做到，不过速度还真快。]  
他转头看了看Steve办公室，今天他又没有拉上窗帘了，  
[他现在是为了能够多看到我对面的美女吧!]想到这个，Bucky又是一阵酸涩。

好在今天一直很忙，Bucky再无暇想东想西，  
期间有几次去Steve办公室找他，也只是待他签了字就走。  
就这样，一天很快的过了，Bucky又回到他租的那旅馆，他还收到Melissa的短信，要他去找她，说帮他租了套公寓什么的。在没有看完时他就删了，这让他又想起了Rumlow,为了忘记这些烦事，他一路小跑到附近的健身房，在大汗淋漓里发泄着。

在这期间，他发现有个金发碧眼的帅哥一直注视着他。甚至到他走进浴室，那人也光条条的跟着，还走进了他的隔间。那人一进来没有跟他说任何话，作势上前就是要吻他，他急忙的推开了，快速离开了现场。

在回旅馆的路上，他正想着以后绝对不一个人来健身房时，接到了好友Bianca的电话，听着电话那头大大咧咧的笑声，顿时心情大好，觉得自己也没有那么孤独了。  
“你小子这么长时间都不联系我了，也不来Gigogo来找我，连Sarah都来了，还带了一位帅哥，说是你们的Boss。”  
“同样也是她的男朋友。”Bucky补充着，心里并不好受。  
“什么，那妞都不跟我说。”  
“她是怕你嫉妒吧。”  
“是呀，听到这个消息我是嫉妒坏了。哈哈哈，你们应该早点介绍给我认识的。”电话那头的人打着哈哈，Bucky心里可不好受，又想着自己这倒霉的几天，他决定跟Bianca说说，这样他也会好受些。

听完他所说的，电话那头的人先是顿了几秒，最后蓄势待发的声音如雷贯耳，

“Oh,我的个圣母玛利亚耶稣基督啊，你这剧情都可以演成一部肥皂剧了。简直比《 Days of Our Lives》还要纠结。不过，这么说来你是一下子失去了俩个情人。Oh,我可怜的宝贝~”

“现在最重要的是我被Rumlow赶出来了，连住的位置都没有，我必须要去找个住处。”

“你可以回你之前和Sarah合租的公寓，她现在还没有找到合租的。”

“这绝对不可以，你想让我天天看到她和他男友亲热吗？那会刺激死我的。”

“说的也是啊，那只要你这个住过豪宅的,别嫌弃我的窝乱，到处是衣服，就到我我这里来吧。”

“谢谢你，Bianca,有你真好！”

“还有，你不准带男人进来！！”电话那头声音又提高了分贝。

“绝对不会。”Bucky连忙答到。

 

第七章

很快的，到了赴约新认识的朋友Hugo生日派对的那天。Steve从Sarah那里听说Hugo是个挺有“情趣”的人，所以他开的是个睡衣派对。睡衣派对顾名思义嘛，就是要穿睡衣，于是他就穿了一身在家穿的银灰色长袖长裤，为了应景还拿了个枕头。到了现场他完全被眼前一切吓傻了，这根本就不是个什么“睡衣派对”简直就是个“比谁穿的少露的多”派对。而他这个正经样，很显然成了这里穿的最多的。

“Hey,快看看,我们的大帅哥来了。”派对的主人一下子就看到了Steve,马上上前迎接。

“嗯哼，可惜你没有带来你的胸肌腹肌，却带来这个。”说着接过Steve的大枕头，放在手臂上，歪着脑袋假装枕了下。  
“真舒服，你太贴心了！谢谢你的礼物。”  
“Oh,不，这不是我的礼物只是我的道具，这个才是我给你的。”Steve连忙从睡裤荷包里掏出了包装精致的小盒子。“还有，祝你生日快乐！”  
“谢谢，谢谢，这真是给我的吗，你实在是太好了！”  
只见眼前这人夹着手上的枕头，激动的拥抱住了他。条件反射的Steve抬起手，由于对方裸着上身，却又不知放哪里了，总不能放在他唯一被裤衩遮着的屁股上吧，于是又尴尬的放了下来。

正在他抬眼时，看到迎面走来的Bucky和Bianca,他们也穿的极少，特别是Bucky，或者说他只注意到Bucky。他全身上下只穿了一条四角紧身内裤，很幸运的，刚刚能包裹住他那又圆又翘的臀部和前面凸起，倒三角的身型和长长的腿，还有那紧致整齐的八块腹肌，再加上他帅气又可爱的面容，没有一处能让他移开视线。

“我的天，你这Bitch要抱到什么时候。”Bianca一脸嫌弃的对着还死抱着Steve不放的Hugo说着。  
听到背后声音的Hugo，还是不舍的松开了，转过身，不冷不热的说:“Oh,你们来了，礼物呢？”并向这俩位坏他好事的人伸出手讨要，  
“在房间里面，你可以去看看。”Bucky回答道。  
“好吧，我先去看看，如果又是什么过期的优惠券，我一定劈了你,Bianca。”说着瞪了眼此时笑成一团的Bianca,直径向房内方向奔去，走时还留了句，“照顾好你的Boss,Bucky!”

“所以，‘照顾好你的Boss,Bucky’，先问问他要喝点什么？”Bianca意味深长的笑着对Bucky说着，作势要走，被Bucky拉住了。  
“你去哪里？”  
“Hey,看你那紧张样，我只是去厕所，你不能剥夺女士的这个权利。”他看了看Steve一眼，又凑到Bucky耳边说，  
“不过他比你紧张多了，多半是因为你穿得这么性感吧。说不定待会儿你们可以来一发。”  
“去你的。你还是去厕所吧，说不定有个人等着你呢。”Bucky说着拍了一下Bianca，对方回了他一个“我也是这么想”的眼神，就赶快的离开了。

此时只剩下Bucky和Steve两人在房子外头，他们在泳池边坐下，时不时小酌着放在手边的鸡尾酒，很久都没有人说一句话，也没有人要离开，气氛略微尴尬。在Bucky认为他们的脚会在这水池里泡烂时，Steve先开了口:  
“你男朋友，我是说你未婚夫，他没有来？”

“我和他已经分手了，简单来说，就是他把我甩了。”Bucky说完自嘲式的笑了笑。

“为什么？”Steve好奇的问，

“因为他发现我和你的事情了，觉得我是个垃圾，就把我甩了。”看到Steve楞住的脸，Bucky大笑了起来，“骗你的，你还真信了。是其他的原因，他可能没有我想象的那么爱我吧。”  
“Bucky……”Steve正准备说着什么，又被Bucky打断，  
“怎么也没有见你女朋友？”  
“我女朋友？”Steve满头雾水，正在思索会不会是Natasha，Bucky还是直接说了出来，“Sarah啊？”

“什么，Sarah怎么成了我的女朋友？”

“你们至少有个难忘的夜晚，你到他家里，然后……”  
Bucky还没说完Steve马上抢着说出来，  
“我不知道你听到了什么，我那晚只是喝醉了，在她家里借宿了一晚，什么都没有发生。”  
“你确定什么都没有发生？发生了你也会装不记得了吧。”

“我为什么要装不记得？”Steve说完顿了一下，突然又像明白了什么，“你不会是嫉妒了吧。”

“我为什么要嫉妒你们？”Bucky为了掩饰自己的心虚，很大声的说了这一句，连自己都被那声音吓到。

“因为……唔……”

Steve正准备回答，只感觉自己的嘴被一双温热柔软的嘴堵住了。他喜欢的那股甜甜的味道又来了，他伸出舌头到了对方的领地探索，真想知道这个味道的根源在哪里。

在他们唇舌纠缠了好久，都以为会因为这个吻窒息而死的时候，很有默契的同时放开了对方，并额头抵着额头看着对方的脸，笑着喘着气。

“我知道这房子有个很隐蔽的地方。”Bucky边喘气边对Steve说，Steve当然知道他的意思，不老实的下面都有了动静。

很显然，他们俩都有点急不可待，Bucky拉着Steve的手快速走进房内，穿过一堆人的客厅，上了楼。底下那些人个个都嗑嗨了，根本没有人理会他们。

楼上的走道空无一人，Steve脚步紧跟着眼前的只穿了一条裤衩的裸男，从背后环抱着他肆无忌惮的上下十八摸，嘴巴也没有闲着，吻着他的脸颊脖子，舔着他的耳朵。Bucky被他骚弄的有了反应，但并没有改变他一心想找一个有床能关门的隐蔽房间。在他扭动第三间房的门把手发现依然反锁时，他已完全失去了耐心，他转过身就吻上了身后这位和他一样猴急的男人,那男人也被他猴急的冲击力压靠在走道的墙上。

Bucky一边吻着Steve,一边解着Steve的睡衣扣子，一颗俩颗三颗，怎么还有，他急了，就手便撕扯开来，还好这个光滑布料的睡衣不粘身，很快乖乖的掉在地上，Steve完美的前身呈现在他的面前。Bucky最喜欢面前男人的大胸，硬硬的又厚实，他贴上去又亲又舔，还唆着他的小凸点，左边右边都不怠慢。  
Steve的胸前已被舔得又湿又红，为了奖赏Bucky的辛劳，他给了他一个补给水分似的深吻。此时Steve的手已悄悄的伸进了Bucky的短裤内，用手摩挲着那个坚挺，它又大又硬，Steve想给他更多的安慰。他放开Bucky的唇，蹲下身来，脱掉那条唯一遮体的短裤，几乎是跳着出来的家伙被Steve一下含在了口里，他正开始前后抽送着，引来Bucky倒吸气和叫喊：“Steve,牙齿，牙齿…”Steve知道弄疼Bucky了，他连忙松开。

“这个还是我来帮你做吧。”Bucky笑着看着Steve说，他知道Steve想让他舒服，愿意为他做着从来都没有做过的事，很是感动。这让他更想加倍的让他舒服了。于是，他双手环上此时已经站在他面前的Steve的脖子，并深深的吻上了他。下体还不停地蹭着他那已被撑起的小帐篷，动作有点大，而Steve为了不让Bucky掉了出去，一手按在他的背上方，一手按着他光溜溜的圆屁股。这俩个支点还算把怀里的人搂住了。

他们都爱吻着彼此，所以又过了许久才肯分开，Bucky知道Steve的下面已被他蹭得硬的不行，他想让他更舒服，便蹲下身去扯掉Steve的裤子，那叹为观止的尺度让他把口张到最大才全塞了进去，他由慢到快的前后抽送着。Steve只觉得快感一波比一波强烈，他都有些站不稳了，想找个地方扶着，旁边却都是平平的墙面。他看到对面开着门的卫生间，他觉得那里面应该可以，所以他带着Bucky一起进去了，并顺手关上了门。

卫生间的确比刚才的走道好很多，不仅Steve可以坐在盖着盖的马桶上，享受Bucky给他带来的欲罢不能口活，还不用担心一上楼的人就会看见他们。这里让Steve比刚才更放松了，很快的他释放在跪在他面前的Bucky嘴边。他正慌乱的准备用旁边的纸巾去擦掉，却见Bucky把那些乳白色液体用手指赶进了嘴里，喉结一动全都吞了进去。之后还像唆棒棒糖一样唆着沾着残留液体的手指。无疑，这画面让他又性奋了。

在Steve看来此时的Bucky简直是致命的诱惑，特别在那家伙还像这样挑逗着他后，他满脑子就只剩狠狠占有这个性感尤物的想法了。

马上，付诸行动的Steve站起了身，拉起了跪在地上的Bucky，并领着他把手撑在了浴缸的边沿。只有小腿那么高的浴缸，正好能让Bucky弯下腰高高撅起了屁股，Steve一眼就看见那臀瓣间张张合合的小穴，它和Bucky一样急需安慰，Steve立刻凑上前，伸出舌头舔弄上那里。  
这个动作简直让Bucky舒服的全身发软，“En~Anh，Steve……Steve太棒了~”

得到鼓励的Steve更加紧了自己的动作，他用俩手抓住Bucky分开的大腿，把整个脸都埋进了臀瓣间，卖力的吮舔着，Bucky已经被刺激的受不住了，他只想要Steve:“En…En…Anh……Steve……Fuckme,Steve……Please……”

Bucky刚一说完，听话的Steve就握着他的性器对准了入口准备进入。虽然Bucky那里已经被舔的够湿润，但是还是很难进去。Steve正用手积着口水，准备着更多的润滑时，Bucky抬头看见了浴缸边有瓶润滑剂。浴室果然是个好地方，他伸手抓了过来，挤了一些在手上，又伸手够到背后Steve的性器并全部撸上，然后牵引着它进入了他的身体里。

在Steve全部进入了Bucky的身体里面后，俩人几乎同时都闭上眼睛倒吸了口气。Steve从来没有体验过那种感觉，Bucky的身体里面又热又紧，他不能控制的抽动了起来。而Bucky能感觉到他的那一点正被Steve摩擦着，他想要更多的刺激。

“Fuck……Fuck me……Steve……Fuck me……”

“Oh…En…My Bucky……Bucky你简直太棒了……”Steve爱死眼前这位满身潮红的尤物了，凑上前掰过来他的脸，吻住了他那叫喊的嘴，并且加快身下的动作。

此时的Bucky接受着Steve给他的一切，而他回应的叫喊声只能淹没在他们的吻里。不知多久后，Steve放开了他的唇，本来别着脸的他转了过来，望向了对面墙上的镜子叫喊着，他能通过镜子清楚的看见Steve狠狠的干着他，这让他的快感更加强烈。

已经热火朝天的两人，又换地方到了浴缸里。考虑到躺在底下的Bucky可能会被硬硬的池底伤着，Steve抓了几条浴巾垫在他的腰下。面对面的体位，让他可以完全的看到Bucky前面的一切。他忘情的吻着面前人的唇，脸，脖子，胸部……下身的动作一波比一波快速，引来Bucky阵阵叫喊。

这时，门口“砰砰砰”巨响的敲门声传到他们的耳里，但是他们都没有去回应，Steve继续着动作，Bucky只是抿着嘴放低了叫声。门口的人没有得到回应，敲门声音更大更急了，还传来了一女人的声音:“开下门好吗，我需要里面的医药箱，有人受伤了！”

Steve和Bucky都认得那是Sarah的声音，Steve正准备起身，却被Bucky拉住，给他一个“不用管她”的眼神，并捧住了他的脸吻着他，Steve像得到特许似的，马上又进入了状态。

门口那人在说完自己的目的后，还是没有得到回应，她急得大声又重复道:“我需要医药箱，有人受伤了！”等了一下，还是没有回应， 她气的狠拍了一下门，丢了句“Fuck you!”就离开了。

门外的人影不见了，Bucky放心的叫出声来，Steve一边进攻着一边握着此时已抵在他腹部上Bucky的坚挺，上下的撸着，没过多久后，在越来越急的喘息声中，俩人几乎同时释放了。

事后，Steve抽出放在Bucky体内的家伙，还带出一些液体，Bucky则环抱住Steve又吻了起来。而这时门口又响起来敲门声，看来卫生间也并没有那么好，他们只好匆匆清洗下满是汗液精液的身子，抓了条浴巾围在腰上快速走了出去。

站在门口的陌生男子，看见他们一同出来，使坏的望着他们笑着。他们才没空看这人，赶快地在走道地上抓起自己的衣服就穿上身，虽然Bucky只有一条短裤，但也好过身上这条浴巾。

 

第八章

穿好衣服的俩人，从楼上下来到了客厅。Bucky一眼就看见了一堆人中的Sarah，而Sarah也很快看到了他们。

“Bucky，Steve，我刚才到处找你们。快过来坐这里。”Sarah笑着说着，并拍着他旁边的沙发位置。很显然她不知道刚才卫生间的人是他们。

Bucky和Steve很快坐入了人堆的中间，不知是谁提议要玩点刺激的，于是开始了百玩不厌的“真心话大冒险”。期间Sarah多次被指派与Steve互动，Bucky也跟着在座的起哄过去了。最后一次那万恶的“女皇”不知是不是Sarah的心腹，居然要她坐在Steve腿上热舞后舌吻。而Bucky就眼看着穿着很少的Sarah面朝Steve坐在了他的大腿上，随着旁边的音乐扭着她那曼妙的身子，不时还拨弄着她那棕色的长发，引来在座人的尖叫欢呼。一首歌放完了，Sarah也不负众望的凑上去准备吻Steve，坐在一旁的Bucky实在看不下去了，站起身疾步冲了出去。

Steve见状连忙推开准备迎上来的Sarah,同样快速的离开人堆追了过去。在场的所有人似乎都明白了些什么，而此时，总是那么受人关注的Sarah，她的下嘴唇被自己咬的紧紧的却都不知痛。

Steve从屋里追了出来。外面已经漆黑了，只有几盏路灯照着泳池，而很显然Bucky不在那里。  
“Bucky……Bucky……”他叫着那个人的名字，却没有应答声。在环顾几周后，他找到了坐在花坛边的Bucky。  
“Hey,原来你在这里。”见Bucky没有说话他继续说道，“现在不早了我们回去睡觉吧，明天周末我们可以一起去看看电影什么的，或者宅在家里也可以，反正由你来定。”

听到这些，Bucky转过了头，正对上Steve闪着星星的眼睛。Steve拉住了他的双手，深情的对他说着“或许你不会相信，我从第一眼看到你，就爱上了你。”顿了一下，笑了笑继续说：“我从来没有这么强烈的爱上一个人，他让我总是梦到他，白天也脑子里想着他，看见他笑也跟着想笑。还好没有看到他哭，如果他哭了我也会跟着很伤心的……”

Bucky听到这些已经感动到不行了，他抱住了眼前的人，眼泪在眼眶打转。世界上最幸福的事莫过于你爱的人同时也爱着你，此时Bucky深有体会。

被爱情滋润的人都是幸福的，尤其是现在的Steve。想想派对后把Bucky轻而易举的带回家，和他一起泡过澡后，看着他穿上自己的内裤，正躺在自己的怀里。嘻嘻哈哈说着无厘头的趣事，简直不能再美好了。他想以后都能像现在这样，突然受够了一个人住在这里的感觉了，于是他对怀里的人说着：“Bucky,和我一起住在这里好吗？”

怀里的人顿了几秒没有说话，然后用很小的声音回答着：“我们可以每个周末都待在一起。”言下之意就是平时工作日都不在一起，Steve并不满意这个回答，他想的是每时每刻。

Bucky看到Steve半天没做声，他说出了自己的原因：“Steve,你知道的，我和我前男友分手后，被赶了出来。我的家人都在罗马尼亚，顿时我就没有地方住了。现在我在Bianca那里住着……她是我来纽约认识的第一个人，她对我就像妈妈一样照顾我，我不想就这样又……”

每个人都希望有个最终的归宿，希望有个家。这对于异乡的Bucky更是重要，Steve很能理解，他没有再说什么，而是收紧了怀抱亲了亲他的额头和眼角。很快的，俩人被倦意袭来都进入了梦乡。

 

这是Steve与Bucky待在一起的第一个周末。Steve早早起来为心爱人做了早餐，吻醒了Bucky，互相道了早安后，又像变戏法样把放满食物的餐台端到了床上。

Bucky简直又惊又喜，作为回报他赏给这位大厨一个深吻，俩人的手又不自觉的在对方裸着的上身抚摸着，年轻气盛的他们很快都有了反应，为了不浪费这个很美味早餐，Bucky还是赶紧推开了眼前人。

“我们待会儿去做什么？”Steve看着正在享受美食的Bucky说。

“你得首先跟我找一件衣服。”Bucky说完指着自己裸着的上身。想想自己都快裸了一天一夜了，还好只有Steve占了他的便宜。

Steve在听到要求后，连忙起身就去翻旁边的衣柜，很显然Bucky一点都不喜欢他满是衬衣的衣柜。在快翻到底时，Steve找到了一件上面印有老虎脸的T恤。他抖开亮给Bucky看，对方终于勉勉强强点了个头。好在Bucky对裤子不那么挑，或者他这里没得挑，抓了一条牛仔的就穿上了。虽然裤腿是大粗了些，但是长短却刚刚好。

在俩人都穿戴洗漱好也吃饱喝足后，不知怎么的很有默契的又躺到了床上。

“我们待会儿去看电影或者去健身房，好吧？”Steve翻过身向一旁同他一样懒洋洋的Bucky说着计划。

“Okey”Bucky也同样转过身了来面朝着Steve。

Steve一眼就看见了那T恤上的老虎头，它就像生气时的Bucky,有点面凶但是依然很可爱。Steve来劲了，伸出手就去打圈式的摸那个T恤上的头，正好隔着是Bucky的前胸和肚子。

揉了一会儿，Steve还声情并茂的学着大猫叫了起来，Bucky不知是有点痒还是看到他那与平时很不同的傻样，忍不住笑出了声。  
乘Bucky在笑的期间，Steve已经一头钻进了T恤里面，鼻翼嘴唇轻轻摩挲着Bucky腹部和腰部的皮肤，这下Bucky真觉得有点痒了。  
“Steve……Steve……快出来……”Bucky一边笑着一边用手推着衣服里Steve的头。

“在我去越南打仗的期间，你怀了孕都不告诉我。”Steve探出了头，用责备的眼神望着Bucky。

Bucky被他说的一头雾水，但是他一下明白了这是角色扮演的戏码。于是他也应着话回答道：“我怕你知道了都不会专心打仗，所以我就偷偷的怀着他或者她。现在你回来了，也给你一个惊喜。”

“Oh，我的宝贝，我太爱你了，我简直太高兴了！”说完Steve还做作的在Bucky脸上亲了又亲，又在他肚子上亲亲。

这一切都被此时已站在卧室门口许久的Natasha看到了，她完全傻了眼。她无法相信躺在床上把一个男人揉来揉去亲来亲去的人是Steve。首先，不管对方是不是一男人，像他那如同老头子般的人，居然还懂得这些情趣。为了不继续傻楞在这里，她大叫了声“Steve——”  
这时躺在床上嬉笑的俩人终于停止了，并一起坐了起来。Steve明显有些不好意思，他看了眼Natasha说：“你今天怎么来了？”

“我过来拿我剩下的东西，我不知道你们在喝‘早茶’，所以我没有敲门，自己开门进来了。”

听完他们的对话，Bucky很疑惑的望着Steve,而Steve给了他一个“待会儿跟你解释”的眼神，站起身走向那个红发女人，并说着：“我来帮你吧。”

Natasha马上拒绝了“你还是照顾好你的小情人吧，我听说他现在可是怀孕了。”刚一说完，Steve就觉得脸都烫了。但他还是跟上了拖着行李箱的Natasha。

“他是Bucky。”Steve和Natasha在另外一个房间里收着东西往行李箱放着，期间他说到。

“你不用跟我介绍他，我也不想认识他。”Natasha只觉得心里有些堵，但是表情和说话语气都很是平常。

Steve知道Natasha不想聊这些，于是转开了话题，“你这段时间去哪里了，我们几乎断了联系。”

听完这句话，Natasha真生气了。想到最近辅助卧底的这些苦日子，手臂被划伤不说却还得不到所谓男友的一个电话慰问，最重要的是，此人还如此平静的说着这段时间没有联系的事。如果是一般女人肯定会气的哭出来，但是Natasha她一直不一般，她努力压住了火，还是平平的说了句：“是呀，正是这段时间我静静地想了下，我们的确不太适合。”突然她又提高了声音几乎是咬着字说：“还有，要你那烦人的老妈不要再跟我打电话谈结婚的事了。我已经跟她说了无数遍我们分手了，她就是不信。”

“嗯嗯，我会跟他说清楚的。”Steve见到此时有些生气的Natasha连忙回应到。

 

第九章

Steve送走Natasha后又折回了自己的卧室，但是此时正在热情的与Bianca煲电话的Bucky好像没那么在意他的出现。于是Steve紧紧挨着那位热情电话的人右边坐着，施展着他那紧盯不放的功夫。毫无抗力的Bucky瞬间就被Steve那蓝色眼睛吸走了注意力，一只手更是早就在他俊俏的脸上抚摸起来，嘴上却还是心不在焉的应答着电话。

Steve得到Bucky的回应，更是胆大了，他直接凑过去伸出舌头舔了下对方没有被电话挡住的耳朵。而Bucky并没有意料到Steve的动作，直接惊叫了一声，电话那边立马传出一声：“What!”

“没有什么，只是突然的出现一只猫把我舔了下——我都不知道他这里有养猫。”Bucky一边带着玩味的笑望着Steve，一边对着电话说，“这只猫还是蓝色眼睛的短毛，和你的Sissy长得很像……”

“啧啧啧，Sissy在我心目中无可取代，你还是好好跟它玩耍吧，我先挂了。估计你那只猫都等不及了，哈哈哈……”一说完，识趣的Bianca赶紧挂了电话，同时忍不住想象了下电话那头现在的情景，立刻以嫌弃的表情压住了心里的羡慕嫉妒恨。

在Bucky和Steve都认为有些长时间的电话时间终于结束后，两人又纠缠在了一起。当然，Steve永远不会放过Bucky那甜甜的嘴唇。他舔过Bucky红红的唇后，又用带着力的舌尖撬开了他的牙关，顺势进入他甜甜的领地探索着。此时，Bucky也被他压倒在床上，在需要喘气的时候，身下的人先推开了他。Steve只觉得Bucky身上有他探索不完的秘密，在离开了他的唇后马上又转移到他的脖子处，这是Bucky最敏感的地方，本来以为身下的人会发出舒服的哼哼声，但是取而代之的是个问题：“所以，刚才那个才真是你的女朋友？”

“不是，她只是我的前女友，在我认识你之前我们就已经分手了。”Steve生怕此时身下的人会生气一样，赶忙解释道。

“她还是带走了这房子的钥匙？”Bucky其实最介意的是钥匙的事情。

“她走的很急，我忘记找她要了，我以后碰到她会找她要过来的。”

Bucky没想到他试探性的问题却得到了肯定的回答，心里赌气的想着：[那我搬过来住有什么意义！]但想到自己也并没有同意Steve,又岔开了话题：“你运气不错啊，这么极品的警官女友很少人可以得到。”话题依然没离Natasha。

有很多原因，Steve心里其实很不想同Bucky谈Natasha,更没有想过找她要回公寓的钥匙。特别是在他送Natasha到车上去，从专门来帮她开车的前同事Clint口中得知她的手臂半个月前受了重伤，在家修养的这段时间，甚至都没有他一个电话关心的事后。顿时的那种愧疚感让他觉得自己根本没有资格对她再要求什么了。

“是呀，我是很幸运，不是别的，而是因为拥有了你。还有，Natasha都过去式了，她很快会找到更适合她的人。”这的确是Steve发自内心的话语，但更是为了快点结束谈Natasha。

Bucky果然很买账，听到Steve的话掩不住开心，他环上了心爱人的脖子，又一次深吻的到来，紧接着便是一阵翻云覆雨。

很快的，第一个周末就在两人宅在家里做着爱做的事情而溜走了。Steve还来不及回味，现已被工作忙得晕头转向，当然整个公司的人也同他一样。因为，再过几天便是公司上上下下所有人都付出努力很久，潜心制作的游戏《美国队长》的发布会。正是因为这样，所以每个人都像对待自己孩子一样认真对待这部作品，光发布会的策划就制作出很多精彩创意的版本。这些都让Steve很难抉择，于是他征求了Tony的意见。Tony则一口咬定了那个让他装扮成美国队长，十二位美丽性感的姑娘伴着他跳舞的神奇主意。

“你想想，没人不喜欢美女，而且又有十二位。最好让她们都穿得性感些。”Tony积极推崇着。

“那还要专门去请演员来，我想的是发布会我们自己公司的人都可以参与进来。”

“欧天，根本不用请什么演员，我们公司就有很多美女啊。比如，就你窗外就有一个，而且身材绝对火辣。”Tony转头瞄着隔着玻璃窗外正在埋头苦干的Sarah，脑袋已处在快速过滤公司的女士中。

得出结论后他又转过头对坐在桌前的Steve说：“我算了一下，我们公司就差一个美女了。”

“算上你的未婚妻没有？”

“欧天，不不不，她总是笨手笨脚的，可能会因为她把整个表演都搞砸。”Tony连忙拒绝到，他才不想穿得很暴露的Pepper在满是宅男的发布会上成为他们的意淫对象。

“像你这样的帅哥认识的火辣姑娘一定很多，只要叫一个来就好了，我想受到你邀约的人，够她开心一晚上的了。”

Steve听到Tony的话后想了想自己认识的姑娘真的屈指可数，虽然以前警队里是认识几个姑娘，但除了Natasha，好像都不是Tony所说的火辣，当然他不可能再去要求Natasha来做这些。他只有另辟蹊径，突然又想到很久没有联系的Melissa,那个在警队中一直是大姐般存在的一个人物。不了解的人绝对不会相信她那天使面容魔鬼身材下，其实藏着男人般的个性，也同男人一样热衷着美女。这次的与十几位美女共舞，一定会是她立马答应的最大筹码。

于是Steve拨通了Melissa的号码，对方很快的接通，劈头盖脸的就是一句：  
“Oh my gosh,我都不敢相信你居然打电话来找我，自从我跟你说需要你的精子后，你居然就再也不理我了。”

Steve听着电话那边有点责备的声音，但是却有种久违的亲切感。很显然对方说的事情是误会，他连忙解释道：“我当时一直以为那只是你的一句玩笑话。正好在你说了这些后，我父亲病情加重了，我那时必须离开警队，来接管他的公司。所以一直都很忙，还没来得及联系你……”

“如果现在跟你说这些才真是玩笑话，我当时是很认真的想和我女友组成和家庭，她觉得我的工作让她压力大，所以跟我提出分手。不像你呀，当了Boss有一堆美女往你身上贴吧，现在连Natasha都不能满足你了。”

“Natasha她值得更好的，我和她在一起不适合。”

“OK，我知道你肯定不想跟我聊前女友的事情。直接说你找我有什么事情吧，我看能不能帮上你。”Melissa大姐又上身了。

于是Steve把游戏发布会介绍成与十几位美女共舞开派对，果不其然对方爽快的答应了。

Bucky在和Steve愉快的过完第一个周末后，迎来的工作日比任何一次都忙。不过也要感谢有这么忙，这样他也没空去想什么，特别是对面正坐着一直面无表情的Sarah。

“Hey,Bucky，Boss叫你去办公室。”一位刚从背后私人办公室出来的人对Bucky说到，正在努力敲着键盘的Bucky听到了命令，只好停下来手中的动作，站起来身时也看到了Sarah盯着他看的大眼睛。那双眼睛看得他都有些不好意思，好像进去后就是什么奸情似的。不过，进去后也很正常，Steve只是要他帮他选择发布会那天穿哪一套美国队长的衣服，在他手指在平板上时被偷偷摸了下而已。但是，如果不是Tony的敲门声打断，估计Steve一下子还不会停。

在看到Tony进来后Bucky还是不好意思的撤离了现场，他又折回了自己的原位，继续敲打着键盘。对面依然是面无表情的Sarah，但是这次她说话了。

“你和Steve正在交往？”冷不丁的一句，见Bucky没有做声，Sarah继续说到:“你不说我也知道，虽然我现在真的不好受。但是对方是你总好过哪个女人，你知道的，我可不比哪个女的差。”此时，Sarah面无表情的脸终于露出了笑容，这也让Bucky开心的笑了起来。

“是的，没有哪位能比的上你。你可是无以伦比的Sarah。”Bucky说完还给以拥抱以示鼓励。

“但是下次绝对不能找你把关，你的gaydar信号太差了。”这次俩人都扑哧的笑出声来。

 

第十章

发布会的当天，Steve穿着Bucky为他精心挑选的美国队长服装很早就出现在场馆。此时场馆还没有正式开放，室内很是空旷安静。他先在光线较暗的观众席坐着，陆陆续续来了些同事，大家还是很快注意到了他，纷纷上前跟他打招呼，并都带上一句他穿这一身非常帅。他倒没觉得穿这身很帅气，但是那充满美国元素的蓝色紧身衣，头盔及盾牌倒真是很抢眼。

又过了一会，那十几位“派对的核心”，穿着同样充满美国元素的拉拉队服，戴着玛丽莲梦露式的金色假发的火辣姑娘们也进来了，Steve便紧跟上了她们到了展台后区，在一位舞蹈老师的带领下他们进行了“临时抱佛脚”式的排练。好在舞蹈不是最重要的，美女们的性感美貌才是支撑表演的关键，否则他们这几位外行一定会搞砸一切。

排演间歇，Steve终于与姗姗来迟的Melissa搭上话，“听着，这一切绝对能进入我被整蛊事件第一名，你若跟任何人说我来过这里，穿过这一身，我一定要你好看。我现在只觉得我浑身都不自在。先看在这些美丽姑娘的份上放过你。”还没等Steve开口，Melissa抢先说到。

“哈哈哈，不过穿这一身的确很性感。”Steve继续调侃着，引来Melissa的怒瞪。

“美女们，还有我们的队长，计划有变，现在就要出场了，所以能露的赶快露出来吧。”Tony一边拍手一边着号召大家。在Steve经过他身边时他还不忘再次提醒他的建议好，“怎样，感觉很棒吧，这些姑娘们打扮一下穿得少点，的确很吸引人吧。”

Steve却只想早点结束这次发布会，想想自己都有将近一个礼拜没有和Bucky有私下的交流了，不论是精神上还是身体上的。所以，现在他只想确定一切都能顺利展开,“上台演说的人员，布景特效技术人员，展后纪念品都有安排好吧。”

“绝对的！”Tony自信的答到。

的确一切都如计划有条不紊的进行着，直到午夜才结束了发布会。此时的场馆摇身一变成了个大型的派对会所。在展台传出的音乐声里，大家喝着香槟，互相谈笑着。

Steve作为发布会的主人，再加上又穿着这一身，无疑走到哪里都是焦点。哪儿都是簇拥而上的人跟他交谈采访着，他只好有一句没一句的答着。眼睛却不停地搜索着心里牵挂人的影子，好在他的个头高，很快他的视线穿过人群看到了场馆出口处的Bucky，他发现他的宝贝剪头发了，那束长刘海不见了，短短的棕色头发被整齐的梳了起来，露出他完美的额头和脸颊。再加上他现在正身穿印着大大Bucky熊的T恤衫，傻傻的笑着给一些围着他的姑娘们发放着毛绒熊仔。那个形象可爱到Steve恨不得马上冲过去亲吻他，让全世界都知道这个可爱的帅气的笑容绝对治愈的男人是属于他一个人的。Steve正这样想着，脚步却已直径走到了Bucky面前。

“你很幸运，还有最后一只小家伙，留给你了，队长。”Bucky一边咧着嘴笑着说，一边把手上抓着的Bucky熊仔伸手递向Steve。其实他早就发现这位穿着美队套装的人一直盯着他，后来感觉那份炙热越来越强烈，最后直接就到了他的面前。在这么多人的面前，Bucky一下子都不好意思了，只好找个话题转移下尴尬。

“我只要你……”这是Bucky的嘴被吻住时听到的一句话。这个突如其来的吻，先让他震住了几秒，他只有紧紧的抓住那只还没有送出去的Bucky熊。后来满心甜丝丝的感觉爬了上来，于是他闭上了双眼享受着一切。这就像一个梦境，他和Steve正处在人群的中央，他们正被聚光灯照着拥吻，周围的还有很多人鼓掌欢呼。

这虽不是个梦，但还是有个女声打断了他们，“James?”

Steve也听到了这个声音，松开了拖着Bucky脖子的手，分开了他们的唇。转头一看是换了便装的Melissa，他还搞不明白她怎么知道Bucky的名字，难道他们认识。但在Bucky也叫了声“Melissa”后，他能确定他们认识彼此。  
“原来你们认识，那就不用我介绍了。”

“Steve，你还是要跟我介绍下你们的关系。”Melissa到现在都有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，他没有想到一切变化这么快，在他得知Rumlow和他的小情人分手后，他们就完全失去了联系。他现在都不知Rumlow的近况，却抢先一步知道了他的小情人有了新欢。而且那新欢还是她一直认为是直男的人。

“Bucky是我的男朋友。”Steve斩钉截铁的说到，手还十指交握住了Bucky的手。

“我能和你的Bucky单独谈谈吗？”

“好的。”Steve应完后吻了下Bucky的额头，对他说了句“我待会儿再来找你。”就走开了。

现在留下Bucky和Melissa两人在原地。

“Steve做事很胆大，他肯定不管以后那些媒体写些什么了……不过你交新男友的速度还真快啊。”Bucky一直没有做声，Melissa先开了口。

Bucky依然没有做声，他看到Melissa仿佛又看到他的那段倒霉关系，他只有无言以对。

Melissa还是忍不住说了心里最想说的，“其实Rumlow是非常爱你的，所以他才会提出要离开你，他是有苦衷的。”

“是，我知道他的苦衷，钱财就是他的苦衷。而我在他心中什么都不是。和他在一起甚至得不到他的一点点信任，他从来都不会告诉他的任何事情，而我却把我所有事情都告诉了他。”Bucky说着有些激动，他只感觉到越说越烦，直接就转身准备走。Melissa拉住了他，

“如果我说Rumlow现在很有可能有生命危险，你会担心他吗？”

Bucky有点愣住了，他虽然不想去想那段糟糕结束的感情，但是他的确没怎么恨过Rumlow,更不想他有什么危险。

“等他真有危险了，再说吧。我今天很累想早点回家睡觉了。”Bucky说完跟逃似得离开了。他一直知道自己其实很绝情的想逃开过去和Rumlow的一切，只想享受着和Steve的现在未来。或许在真爱面前人人都是自私的，他也总这样安慰自己。

Bucky正想着这些，在馆内走着也没看路，虽然现在人都走光了，只有几位同事在展台上收着。在一个拐角处，还是和一人撞了个满怀。那人坚实的手臂一下子环抱住了他的腰，他也闻到了那熟悉的味道。他知道那是Steve，同样他环抱住了已经换成一身西装的Steve。

Bucky正慢慢享受着Steve温暖的怀抱，Steve却带着他摇晃起来着，还唱着与展台同步的歌曲，有些歌词不记得了，就小声胡编着混过去。这些都没有逃过Bucky的耳朵，他听着他乱编的歌词笑了起来，一扫刚才的不快。

“你不是还欠我一首歌吗？现在可以唱给我听啊。”Steve可不喜欢Bucky笑他，于是翻到了旧账。

“什么时候的事，我都不记得了。”Bucky装佯。

“你还想不承认，好吧，你只要答应我一件事情我就既往不咎了。”

“什么事情。”Bucky自动躺枪。

“搬过来和我一起住……我想每天早上起来都可以看着你醒来。如果不你今天就要把这首唱到我满意了才能回去。”

见靠在怀里的人并没有马上回答，Steve又补充到“现在全世界都知道你是我男友了，你还有什么理由不和我住在一起。”

本来就已经很感动的Bucky听到这句更感动了，他马上机械的上下点着头。Steve能明显感觉到肩上Bucky头部的动作。他开心极了，以至于他是怎么把Bucky扛在肩上的都不知道。他一边拍打前方Bucky的屁股，一边对展台两位说着:“我先带Bucky熊回家了啊~”

此时，展台俩人已经傻了眼。

 

第十一章

“One of these days I’m gonna find someone to love  
One of these days I’ll find you if I don’t give up.  
Time is going by, I’m only getting older  
Middle of the night, it’s only getting colder  
Are you cold out there too?  
My room is big enough for the both of us  
So won’t you come around? Help me fill it up  
Cos I’m sitting here in all this space  
Why don’t you come and show your face……  
One of these days I’ll find you cos I won’t give up……”①

 

Steve是从展馆里面听到这首歌，缓缓的曲调，再配上这些如同他心里话一样的歌词，唱着就似以最优美的方式在替他向Bucky娓娓道来一样，难怪人们会发明情歌这种东西。于是他要工作人员一直循环着放着，好让他能在Bucky回来时能唱上几句。可是当他把那冒失的男人抱在怀里，跟着音乐唱给他听时，那个不解风情的人居然还笑他。再后来他干脆直接说他的想法，还好他得到了想要的回答。

而此时，Bucky已被Steve放倒在了柔软的大床上。他听到房内的CD机正放着之前Steve哼唱的那首歌曲，好听的曲子再配上男歌手磁性的声音，简直美妙极了。而在这一个美妙上又配上了另外的美妙——Steve温柔至极的吻。这一切就如同新婚之夜，虽然他自己从未经历过，但是他觉得应该是这样，难道还会有比现在更美好的吗？

Bucky同样以温柔的节奏去回应着Steve,温柔的吻他，温柔的解掉西装扣子，再是衬衣，最后皮带。脱掉一层层累赘后，终于坦诚相见，依然是温柔的用双手抚摸着他的坚实的手臂，胸肌，腹肌……中途他们的吻却一直没有停过。

Steve也快速的扒光了身下人的衣物，轻轻的地抚摸着他的身体，吻着他的唇。身下的人早已用双腿盘缠上了他的大腿，这让他们都已有反应的下体一直面对面的紧紧互相摩檫着。突然的一股力道，他被翻身压在了下面。

已经稳稳的坐在了Steve的小腹上的Bucky,此时便掌控了一切。他退下身来，握住了Steve的坚挺往口里塞，只能硬塞，因为那种尺寸。在吞进去一些后，便开始了抽送的动作，因为多次顶的深，带出来不少口水。那粗粗的家伙都全部湿透。他又用手撸了几遍，在他觉得够硬的时候，倒了些放在床头的润滑剂在手上，再涂在自己的入口处。然后，他扶着那个粗壮直接坐了下去。

缓缓的动作，每进一步，Steve觉得那种炙热紧致带来的快感就更真实，甚至直冲脑门。终于全部吞没后，对方开始上下自己动了起来。已经舒服到不行的Steve，不能自已的叫喊着心爱人，“Oh,Bucky……Bucky……En~Anh~My baby……”

“Steve……Anh……Steve……”Bucky也用软软的声音回应着。现在，让他感触最深的是那一点，被Steve的粗壮顶到他双腿发软，跪着的双腿都撑不住自己的身体，只好把双手支撑在Steve的大胸上。Steve见身上的人动作慢了下来，便自己加快了抽送，引来对方的阵阵浪叫。  
“Steve快抱着我……”Bucky这下觉得全身都软到无力了。  
听到要求的Steve于是抱住了Bucky，一个翻身将他又压回了身下。

“宝贝，我好爱你……”Steve一边说着动情的话一边俯下身吻住了Bucky的嘴。而下体的动作逐步加快着，节奏与此时还在放着的缓慢歌曲已完全不搭调。

“En……我也爱你，Steve……Anh……”在Steve放开Bucky嘴唇的间歇，身下的人也毫不掩饰的说出了自己的心声。

而Bucky的这句话就像兴奋剂一样，Steve动作快到直接顶到了Bucky高潮，都毫无预备的。看到了Bucky释放，Steve也紧跟着释放了。

事后的俩人，明明都已经困得睁不开眼睛，却还是用压的很低声的困音交谈着。躺在Steve臂弯里的Bucky总想弄明白他那厚实的大胸肌是怎么练出来的，“你有没有吃什么东西？”手上还不时的捏下。  
“正常饮食，主要是健身……”

“那你带我去，我也要成这样。”

“好，但不是现在。”

“嗯嗯……你肯定有故意光着膀子在健身房里练。”

“怎么会，我都有穿衣服。”

“但是还是有很多人盯着你看吧……”

“会有一些。”

“你以后要去哪里，都必须带上我。”

“以后我去任何地方都会带上你。”

就这样你一句我一句的，说到动情处Steve还会亲亲怀里的人，最后谁都不知话题什么时候结束的。

早晨，Bucky在从浴室里面传出的水声中醒来。过了一会儿，那个水声停了，只在腰上围了条浴巾的Steve便出现在他眼前。

“早上好！”站在卧室门口的Steve，笑着看向躺在床上的裸男说着。

“早上好。”床上的人回应着，并带上那傻傻可爱的笑容。

为了更近距离的看到这个人，Steve又侧躺回了Bucky身边，视线一直没有离开过那个笑脸。他感叹出声，  
“你真美！”

“我知道。”Bucky此时已经笑得嘴角更弯了，开心又加了点害羞。

Steve控制不了自己的喜爱，又送上来一个吻，Bucky也极力接纳着。又是一个绵长的吻，直到闹钟响了才把他俩分开。

“看来，我们得赶快了。”Steve说着，同样意识到时间紧迫的Bucky赶紧下了床直奔浴室。  
而Steve则去了厨房倒弄着他们的早餐。就这样，忙而有序的两人，很快都吃完了早餐，及时的赶到了公司。

在公司没有人电梯里两人正笑闹着调侃着Bucky穿的一套西装，当然这是Steve的。Bucky穿也还不算大，但总有那么点不协调。两人正笑着，电梯突然停住了，有一位年轻的女孩子走了进来，而他们两都不认识。

电梯一直在上升着，都没有人说话，那个女孩像在找着什么，不停地在手机上翻着。过了一会儿，她说了句让Steve和Bucky都愣住的话，“你们两就是‘美国队长’和‘Bucky熊’吧，我知道你们肯定是的。”

见他们都没回答，女孩直接把手机举起来给他们看，这回他们清楚的看到了一张下方配有一句“美国队长与Bucky熊相恋”的图：一个穿着美队套装的男人正拥吻着一个手抓着Bucky熊仔的男人。

这就是他们昨晚在发布会接吻的照片，居然有人拍了下来传到了网上。他们都有点不好意思起来，不全是因为这张照片，更多是这个女孩子的眼睛一直盯着他们不放。

“我简直太幸运了，居然可以看到你们。这张图已经在汤不热上转疯了。不过我觉得你们真的是非常般配的一对。衷心的祝福你们。”

“谢谢。”Steve不由自主的回答了起来。

 

有了电梯里那位女孩的预热，Steve和Bucky完全能承受公司里面大家看着他们的眼神了。他们并不讨厌那种眼神，因为它们都是欣喜羡慕的。而当Steve坐到办公室，对上了Tony的那张脸后，却感觉并不是那么好了。

“一早上，大Boss电话来过了，说要你跟他解释下昨天发布会的事情。”Tony话说的就如同他的表情一样机械。

“好的。”Steve应完后Tony也转身出去了。于是他便按了下可视电话的按钮，正头上方的银幕很快出现了一张略显沧桑的脸。

“Steve,你这是在反抗我没有让你继续做警察，而是在这里上班吗？”屏幕里面的人，当头就一句。

“你知道我若真的要反抗你，我就根本不会来这里。我是真心爱着那个人，我想让所有人都知道我们的关系，包括你和妈妈。”

“恐怕你那远在弗罗里达的妈妈正忙着跟他新男友约会呢，根本无法看到这些。”

“她现在是应该好好享受生活了，她曾经为这个家付出了很多，而你却一直在欺骗她……”

还没有等Steve说完屏幕里面的人赶忙说到，“好吧，我不想干涉你的私生活，你也不要管我的。只是我希望你心里有什么想法能跟我说出来，这样我才可以更加了解你。”

“昨天的那个男人叫Bucky,你应该也知道了。我想和他结婚，希望你和妈妈都能出席我们的婚礼。”

“我现在手术恢复的非常好，只要在纽约州办婚礼我都可以出席。而你妈妈，估计很有些难，先不谈她要接受你，而且听说我要到场，估计她更不会来。”屏幕里的人说着便苦笑了一下。

父子两简单的对话很快被急促的手机铃声打断了，Steve的父亲说了句“你快去忙你的吧”，就离了线。Steve便拿起手机看了看，原来是他那打电话若没人接会一直打下去的妈妈。

“你的度假生活过得好吗，女士？”Steve先开口问到。

“简直不能再好了，我都想要定居在这里。当然，是忘记这里是个同志度假地时这样想过。我若真住这里，都不知道能不能和他们相处的好。”

“你不是和我相处的很好吗？”

“哈哈哈，你又不是同志。”

“你为什么说我不是？”

“欧天，快想想你那美丽的女友Natasha吧。”

“我已经和她分手了。”Steve这句话说的并不小声，而电话那头好像没有听见似的，一直不停的笑着夸赞Natasha如何的美好。到了挂断，Steve都没说不上一句话。本想跟她说不要再打搅Natasha的话也完全没插进去了。

注①：Olly Murs-One Of These Days

 

第十二章

在与父母通话的早晨结束后，Steve没有一刻不在想把Bucky带给他们看看。让他们认识下这么优秀的男人，而不是停留在某一张网络照片或视频上。虽然父亲曾经与Bucky工作过一段时间，但是可能就只是工作上一点点交集。

于是他把自己的想法付诸于了行动，而没有任何心里准备的Bucky就这样被他载到了第五大道。

“我们到这里来做什么？”Bucky完全云里雾里。

“购物。”Steve说着牵起还站在路边傻楞人的手，拉着他走起来。

“这里都是……你知道的都是奢侈品，买任何一件商品，我的账单就能压的我不能喘气。”看到了路两旁的几个“显赫”的品牌，被拉着走的Bucky明显不情不愿。

“宝贝，不用担心，我来帮你付。”

“不不不，Steve,你完全不用这样，你知道我们经济还是相对独立比较好……”

“不，这都是我自愿的。再说我并不懂什么时尚，你却比我懂很多。所以我现在还是向你取经，就当这些是我的学费。”

“那我们还是等打折季再来吧。”被拉着的Bucky已经停止了走动。

“等不到那时候了，我现在就要跟你换身衣服。你不能明天还穿我的那些你不喜欢的衣服吧，况且，明天我们还要去见个人。”Steve说完还凑过去吻了吻Bucky微皱的眉心。

“我的衣服都在Bianca那里，我们现在就可以去取。等等，我们明天要去见谁？”

“我的父亲。”

Steve一报上人，Bucky圆溜的大眼睛就瞪得更圆了。有点惊讶有点忐忑，还在想着他的大Boss不会当场说出开除他的话之类的，Steve的话安抚了他。

“自从那个照片，你知道的，在网上传开后，我父亲也知道我们的事情了。他没有反对我们，而且他最近出院了，我还没有回家去看过他。所以……”

“那我们现在就应该帮你父亲和母亲买他们喜欢的东西，而不是我。”Bucky能马上理解Steve,但为了第一次见父母显得大方礼貌些，至少要带点见面礼吧。

“家里只有我父亲和他的第二任妻子，还有Molly，我五岁的妹妹。那里并没有我的母亲，她现在在弗罗里达。”Steve以很平常的语气说着，但Bucky觉得好像知道并提起了Steve父母离婚的不开心事，连忙道歉。

“Oh,对不起,Steve。”

“不用道歉，Bucky，我母亲现在可比离婚前过得好多了。”Steve以温暖的笑安慰了起来，这也让Bucky舒心了不少。至少对于父母离婚的事，Steve是开心的。

“他们的礼物我都有准备好，你不用操心了，现在最重要的是让他们见到你眼前一亮,但我的这些衣服完全不能赐予你这种魔力。”说完Steve伸出手摸了摸那个不协调的西装的前领，隔着是Bucky的前胸，傻傻笑了起来，引得Bucky也笑了。为了不再继续起早上的调侃西装，Bucky还是跟上拉着他手的人的步伐。

Bucky果然很懂时尚，后来就变成他拉着Steve去找店了，而他也俨然把自己的那些衣服抛到了脑后。

此时，Steve和身边那位招待他们的营业员都一致认为Bucky太适合这些高端时装了。Bucky试穿过的每一套衣服Steve看见了都是如同上了发条一样，猛的上下点头。而营业员美女也像从来没有看过穿得这么好看的人似得，热情的帮Bucky介绍着，并极力地让他试穿。最后他完全都有点晕头转向了，不仅仅是他试了太多都看得眼花了，还加上Steve每一套都说好，搞得他都无所适从。

“Steve,你要给点建议啊，你这样我们还买不买啊？”Bucky都有些急了，皱着眉咬着嘴问起了Steve。

看到Bucky这个可爱的样子,Steve努力地压住心里想要冲过去吻他的冲动，马上说到：“我是真的觉得每件都很好啊，主要是你太帅了，简直比模特穿得还好。”说完这句话，他突然意识到这跟冲过去吻Bucky又有什么区别。

Bucky都被他说的有点脸红了，正在想[难道他没有看到这么多人都看着他们吗？],却听见Steve差点让他把喝着的饮料喷出来的建议，“要不我们全部都买了吧！”

“Steve——”Bucky赶忙拉长音叫了一声，要为美国经济做贡献也不是这样吧。他又补充到，“你想以后天天睡大街，我可不想啊。”

这时还是善良的营业员姑娘帮他们打了个圆场，“我觉得，第一套是最适合你的，你们可以考虑下第一套，而且要相信自己的第一感觉嘛。”

“还加上最后一套。”Steve又插了一句，引得Bucky瞪了他一眼，正准备说不需要那么多。直接被Steve的一句“好事成双”压了下去。

等到包装完后，Bucky抓起购物袋，就往门外冲，生怕Steve又冒出了“好事成三”的词来。根本顾不上后面还在跟那个笑的如花一样的营业员聊着什么的Steve了。

“刚才那女孩说我们超级般配，还要跟我们跟合影，你怎么就跑出来了。”  
Steve学着那女孩的尖声音说着“超级般配”一词，笑的也如刚才的那个女孩一样。

“那是因为你为他的业绩做了不少贡献吧。”

“不是，我也是一直是这样认为的。而且从来没有这么自信过。难道你没有这样想过吗？”

Steve一说完引得Bucky扑哧笑出声来，他完全被Steve现在如同小朋友问老师问题的认真样逗笑了，当然也因为他听到Steve的话后真的开心。

“Steve，我爱你。”Bucky答非说问，但是这句话显然比有或者没有中听，Steve直接拖住了Bucky的脖子，深深的吻了上去，根本不管这大街上有没有人在看着他们了。

终于，两位满载而归。回家途中正好又经过Steve常去的健身房，Bucky可忘不了那胸肌，硬是进去锻炼了将近一个钟头。逛街又加上健身，最后导致一直还没有来得及吃什么的他们，又饿又累到四仰八叉的躺在了床上不想动了。

“我们叫外卖吧。”

“嗯嗯”

“吃披萨好吗？”

“嗯嗯”

“还是‘第一家’的好吧。”

“嗯……”

“帮我把电话递过来。”

“……”

等了下旁边却没有动静，Steve转过头发现Bucky已经睡着了，他宠溺的笑了笑，帮Bucky脱掉了鞋子，盖上了床薄被子就走出了卧室。

后来，Steve还是决定自己在厨房倒弄一些东西出来，看了看冰箱，居然还有培根，这个可是他和Bucky的最爱。于是更坚定了他要自己弄食物的决定。

锅里的培根飘香四溢，Steve都怀疑Bucky会因为闻到这个香味醒过来，他正开心的想着，手里没有闲着，却被一个电话打断了。

一看又是他的母亲大人，不知怎么了，最近接到这个来自弗罗里达的问候电话特别多，而且每次都要聊上Natasha，但是又不能不接，于是还是无奈的划开了手机。

“我的宝贝儿子，你在做什么，有没有想我。”

“在看到了你的电话时，还是想起了你。”Steve开始调侃起来。

“哈哈哈，马上你就能见到我的人，我不会让你再想我了。我已经决定三天后回纽约。”

“那很好，到时候可以把Bucky介绍给你认识下。”

“谁是Bucky，你的新女友吗？这个名字发音挺像西班牙的，是个西班牙裔吗？但是，Natasha怎么办,她……”

电话那头总是噼里啪啦的语速很快的说着，Steve有时候真的很难插上话，但在对方说出Natasha这个关键的名字后，为了避免后面的无止无境，Steve赶快说出自己想说的话，“Bucky是个男人，他不是西班牙裔，他是罗马尼亚人。他是我男朋友。”

这时，电话那头静了很久。最后有个很小的声音传过来，“我知道了。”便就是挂断的嘟嘟声。

听着这突兀的嘟嘟声，Steve有点不适，因为他那总是热情异常的母亲，从来不会先挂断他的电话。看来这下她真有点不那么好了。但是这一切还是让她早知道为好，不然她还在钟情Natasha。正想着这些，有一个温暖的怀抱从背后环了上来，那个靠在他背上的人还用它那慵懒的声音嘟嚷着。

“好香啊，我肚子好饿……”

“好了，已经做好了，你醒来的真准时。”Steve一边回答着，一边双手连忙端起了吧台上已盛满食物的餐盘，转过身时不忘记吻了吻现在还瘪着嘴的Bucky。

一坐上餐桌，饥肠辘辘的两人很快干掉了食物。在他们配合着洗掉了餐盘后，便一起躺在了沙发上看起了喜剧，Bucky完全被逗笑，靠在Steve怀里咯咯咯的笑得停不下来。而Steve更感兴趣的其实是靠在身上的人，最重要的是他还不老实的动来动去，弄得他都有了反应。

“Bucky，我们去床上睡觉吧。”Steve想给Bucky一点暗示，而对方好像根本没有明白，  
还是笑着看着那个荧幕。还不削的说着，“现在还早，等我把这集看完。”  
“等你看完我就要睡着了，待会儿把他录下来，明天再看好吗？”  
“明天不是要去见你父亲吗？”  
“那下次再看啊。”  
“要不你就在这里睡一下，我把声音调小些。看完了就回卧室。”  
看来Bucky完全不懂Steve的急。  
这会什么都没有再说的Steve直接抓住了Bucky的手就按在了他的坚挺处。这下Bucky总算明白了，笑着看着Steve说，“这个喜剧居然还有这个功能？”  
手直接穿过衣物捉住了那个大家伙就掏了出来，“还你爱上里面哪个演员了？正幻想着他。”  
Bucky自顾自说着，又用他那温热的口腔包含住了那个粗壮，前前后后的抽送起来。  
Steve闭上了眼睛享受着美妙时刻，他用双手插进了Bucky厚厚的头发里并按着他的的头部，加深了对方的吸入。此时电视里面传出的笑声和Bucky为他做口活的声音交杂在一起，好不热闹。

 

第十三章

在踏入那个陌生又熟悉的房子内，Steve的手一直紧紧的握着Bucky的手，十指交握的。这个动作，还有这个大房子的气氛难免让Bucky都有些紧张起来，他只有也用同样的力道反握住了Steve。

但之后的事实并没有他们两人想象的那么紧张，反而很轻松。是的，可以用轻松一词来形容他们的见面，但是是除了Steve的父亲还有他那年轻的妻子就连那只有5岁的小女孩对他们都客气到有些过分以外。这让Bucky一度怀疑Steve究竟有多少年没回来过，难怪开车还要用导航。

餐桌上，大家都找着话题聊着。气氛不好不坏，Bucky也不时地感叹Steve继母的沙拉是他尝过最好的美味。Steve反而是话最少的，只是不停地给Bucky加菜。

“Steve,我已经吃饱了。你不用再给我弄了。”在Steve不知第几次用餐夹给Bucky夹食物时，Bucky小声的在他耳边拒绝到。

“James,你刚来公司时我就注意到了你，你是个不错的孩子。”此时坐在桌子最前面的Rogers先生把话题带到了Bucky的头上，打断了两人的交头接耳。

“Oh,谢谢。”得到夸奖的Bucky连忙回应。

“你是罗马尼亚人。”

“是的。”

“我年轻时去过欧洲旅行，在罗马尼亚停留过几天。那是个不错的国家。当然，你知道的，年轻时对于一个国家的美好评价完全取决于那里的姑娘美不美。哈哈哈……”

“我想你的母亲一定是个大美人。”年轻的继母这时也插上了话。

“嗯，是的。”

“那她是做什么的？”

“她曾经是我们那城里有些名气的钢琴家。”

“真想有机会见见她，还有你的父亲。”Rogers先生继续补充到，Bucky正想说他从很小就没有见过他父亲了，但下面的话直接让他瞪大了眼睛。

“所以，你们的婚礼什么时候举行？Steve跟我说你们准备结婚。”

“爸爸！”Steve也惊呼出声，他没想到自己父亲就这样毫无预备的破坏了他的意外求婚计划。

此时，Bucky转过了脸同大家一样忘着Steve，只是他心里有按不住的欣喜在翻涌。

“Bucky,我……我……”Steve吞吞吐吐起来，不知一下说什么好。他索性就拖开了自己坐的椅子，单膝跪在了Bucky面前，从裤子荷包里面掏出了一个心形的戒指盒，打开后对着已经捂着嘴惊喜到不行的Bucky说着：“偶天，我都忘记我之前准备的话了……呃……Bucky,你愿意和我结婚吗？虽然我们只交往了短短的几个月时间，但是我不能再确定你就是我找的那个人。我想和你一辈子都在一起……”

正捂着嘴的人已经感动到眼角都湿了，他看着Steve真挚的蓝色眼睛，一边不停地点头一边说着“我愿意……我愿意……”引来旁边年轻的女士和5岁小女孩的欢呼。

Steve也开心的抱住了眼前的泪人，赶忙拿出盒子里的戒指帮他戴在了左手的无名指上，并让Bucky帮他戴上另外的一个，两个一模一样的戒指戴在两人手上的都出奇的合适。

“婚礼日子没有定下来，你们也先去注册吧。James你的工作签证快到期了，这样也不用去续期了。要知道，现在的规矩可比以前要多很多。”

Rogers先生的善意提醒马上就得到了两人异口同声的肯定回答，随即又望着彼此笑了出来。那种默契和幸福感，任谁看见了都会羡慕。

用餐过后，Steve带Bucky到了阁楼，抽出床边的一个抽屉，在里面拿出了一个相册。他们并排坐在旁边的床上欣赏起来。一页页的翻着里面都是Steve小时候的照片，Bucky是这么认为的，因为每一张Steve都是瘦瘦小小的。

直到他看见一张合照，Steve和旁边的孩子比起来显得相当瘦小，而他们都穿着是高年级的校服？他用他那疑惑的大眼睛望向Steve,正准备问出口，Steve已经说了出来。  
“我以前一直到高中一年级，都是又矮又瘦的，因此也受过不少欺负。但是我总是不服输的那个，所以我经常和他们斗，每次都是受着伤回家……”说到这里，Bucky怜悯的指头已经抚摸着照片上瘦小Steve的脸，他多么希望自己以前可以在Steve身边帮助他。  
“后来我参加了学校的田径队，除了平时的训练，我每天早晨都提早一个小时起来晨跑。天晓得那时也吃了不少蛋白粉，所以就成现在这样了。”  
“Steve……”  
Bucky正想要说什么，却被一个吻淹没，在喘息间歇Steve还是抢在前面说了话，  
“宝贝，如果我现在还是这么又瘦又矮的，你会跟我在一起么？”  
“当然。”  
“真的？不过我那时一直觉得我不会只有那么矮那么瘦，因为我的那里可不小，和现在都差不多。”  
听到这句，Bucky回应一个难以置信的表情，那么小小的Steve却又那么大了下面，想想都觉得不协调。  
“那是因为你人太小了，所以才会觉得它大。”

“我有量过的。”

“我又没有见过实物。”

“你不是天天都看见吗？”

“那是现在的，以前的我都没见过……”

“现在的就是以前的啊，它一直都在。”

这么傻傻的对白引的两人同时笑出来，在笑停下来的时候，Steve又欺身向前进行了下一轮的甜蜜探索，Bucky两手紧紧的环抱住了他，打开牙关积极接纳着。

一个深深的舌吻就让Bucky兴奋，这是他觉得被吃得死死的地方，欲望的驱使他的手不老实的下移到了Steve裤裆处，隔着布料摩挲起来。他能逐渐感觉到那里的变化，但Steve却一把推开了他，“我们不能在这里，他们有可能随时会上来，况且这里还有小孩子。”说完Steve就拉起Bucky的手下了阁楼，就像有一次在Hugo生日派对上Bucky拉着他走的那么迅速。

在和家人道别后，Steve快速驱车到了一个离房子较远的路边。旁边连灯都没有，黑灯瞎火的，也顾不了开什么车内灯了，反正他们也已经足够了解彼此身体。一边吻着一边开始扒对方身上的衣物，很快赤条条的两人就在这个狭小的空间里面互相吻舔抚摸起来，但头或手臂还不时撞到车顶车窗什么的。这里面实在不适合做太多动作，Steve干脆放倒了驾驶座椅，让Bucky能平躺下，在两人唾液的润滑下，他直接长驱直入了Bucky的体内。

压在身上人的动作一波比一波要快，Bucky被干的放声大叫出来，对方的手指也趁机伸进了他张开的嘴里。于是Bucky一边唆舔着Steve的手指一边嘤嘤的叫着，口水也顺着往外流出来。这个画面让Steve极为兴奋，更是加快了身下的进攻速度。此时，快感更为强烈的Bucky已经没有任何心思去舔手指了，他只想要Steve的全部。  
“Oh……Steve……Anh……Kiss me ……Steve……”

“Oh,Babe……”Steve一边喊着一边躬下身以吻回应。在这个狭小的空间里，Bucky的腿只能挂在了他的腰上，身子几乎折缩成了九十度。这种体位让Steve对Bucky体内的某一点撞击更为猛烈，身下的人几乎阵阵眩晕，眼泪都不自觉的从眼角流出。

一次又一次的撞击，在Bucky以为自己会被干晕在这车里时，他听到Steve的低吼，随即有一股液体在他体内流动，引着他的浪潮也跟着袭来。

高潮过后，Bucky呆呆躺在椅子上一动不动，脑袋不知怎么的却想到如果自己能怀孕，恐怕都已经怀了Steve的第十几个孩子都不只的事情，而Steve正用着手指导出他直肠内的精液并用纸巾擦拭着，不时还亲亲他。

“Steve,我想我们以后可以养几个孩子。”冷不丁的一句，Steve却温柔的笑了起来。

“嗯，你想养几个就样几个。他们都会像你有这么漂亮的眼睛，或像我一样有金色的头发。”

“那怎么可能……”

“有专门的代孕机构可以帮助我们实现。”

“那就两个吧，一个像你一个像我。但是不是现在，直到我们的生活已经没有情趣可言了再说。要不，你就只顾着当奶爸都不会理我了。”

Bucky故意用委屈的声音说着，Steve连忙吻了吻他的额头安慰到，“我怎么都不会不理你，要知道我每天晚上不抱着你都会睡不着。再说有你这双大大的眼睛和圆圆的屁股做保证，我们的生活怎么会没有情趣。”

本来憋嘴委屈状的Bucky听到这话后又高兴的扬起了嘴角，其实他心里知道Steve一定会否决他的不安，但是他还是会一次次的去确定。天晓得，这种小心思简直屡试不爽。

 

第十四章

Bucky无法设想出他的朋友们在得到了他第二次的婚讯的反应，但对于这个猜想Steve才更是没有头绪一位。不过终究是要让他们知道的，特别是现在他们都已经注册结婚的情况下。所以，在他们交往中第一个Bucky的生日里，他们两都邀请了自己的好友到了他们所住的布鲁克林公寓里聚一聚，并计划把这个消息一起告诉他们。

Bucky从不下厨，Steve则认为他弄的食物也只能自己和Bucky在家里吃吃，根本没能力去招待各种口味的客人。所以这个重任就落在了帮Bucky拖行李来还没来得及叫累的Bianca头上。  
说话一向直来直去的Bianca才不会掩饰自己内心所想，所以在厨房忙活的中途还是抱怨出声，“这个世界上还有比我更可怜的客人吗？”  
“Nope!”Bucky笑着回答。

“你们两个都不会下厨，以后的日子怎么过啊，不能天天叫外卖啊。”

Bucky本想说Steve会弄的，但不想能和他偷着乐的Steve被拖来下厨，还是改了口，“以后会请个保姆什么的。”

“就你这小小公寓，还能容乃一个保姆？”

“那就去换个大房子。”

“没有这么容易，一般不结婚谁会去随便换上个大房子……”Bianca正说着，Bucky戴着炫耀的手便伸了过来，但此刻人家更关注的是手上的菜刀和板上的番茄，并没有注意到他幸福的脸和明晃晃的戒指。见此状Bucky干脆伸手到Bianca的眼前，被挡到视线的人话还是没有停，

“所以，你还是趁机找我学学，学费可以跟你算便宜点，省得以后……”说到这里Bianca总算就看到了挡在眼前的手和戒指了。马上又是一句“Holy Shit!”飙出口。紧接着顿悟，

“看来你个Bitch又准备要结婚了。”

“千真万确，这次是真的，我们早上已经去注册了，只是婚礼还在筹划中。”Bucky笑得掩不住幸福感。

“Okey，Okey,那真是祝贺你们了，只希望你别到时候又哭着回来跟我说没地方住了。”Bianca嘴上从不会软下来，但心里的确由衷的替Bucky高兴，而在Bucky有困难时他也绝对会挺身而出，这一点他们俩从来都是心照不宣。

“是合法的哟！”Bucky又故意刺激起来。

“快到一边去跟你的合法丈夫亲热去，别害得我把苹果派烤糊了。”Bianca一脸嫌弃，手上更像泄愤一样用力的剁着无辜的番茄。

这时Steve也来到了厨房，他笑嘻嘻的对Bucky说要介绍朋友他认识。于是，Bucky便被带了出去，口里还咀嚼着走时快速在Bianca板上抢到的小块番茄。

Bucky到了客厅一眼就见到坐在沙发上聊的正嗨的两个人，一个是Sarah另外一个则是他没有见过的板寸发型黑人男。那个黑人很快也看见了他们，便站起身迎上前带着满是笑的脸对着他们说：“这位就是发布会的那个‘Bucky熊‘吧？”这句话明显是对Steve说的，但是作为第一次见面的Bucky也在场，那人也察觉到有些失礼，连忙对Bucky说“Oh,对不起，你好，我是Sam,Sam Willson.”说完便伸出手向Bucky。Bucky礼节性的跟对方握了握手，也报上了自己的名字。

“Sam前段时间一直在迈阿密执行任务，直到昨天才回纽约，所以还没有来得及介绍你们认识。我们都是同一个警校毕业的，后来也分到了同一个队里。关系一直很好。”Steve在两人互相介绍完后，又补充到。

“想当年我们可是形影不离啊，队长。就差没有在一起上床了。”Sam带着玩味的口气说着，Steve心里已完全对这个口无遮拦的黑人朋友无言，而他更忐忑的是Bucky的反应。

果然，Bucky接了句“那除了上床， 你们天天都在一起做什么？”另外还干笑两声，像在证明自己满不在乎。

Sam老同学也是乖，一五一十的详细说起来，“我们那时每天早晨一起去跑步，然后一起执行任务，受伤了互相帮忙包扎伤口，互相给对方做饭吃，有时候还帮对方洗内裤……”  
说到这里Steve赶忙大叫了声“Sam”，对方总算打住了。他承认以前和Sam关系是好到什么都在一起的地步，但只是好兄弟的那种。Sam也是个非常热心的人，所以他们自然而然的形成了互帮互助的模式，当时也没有想过那么多，但现在听他这么一说总觉得哪里不对了。

连Steve都觉得有那么点不对劲了，更别谈Bucky了，他心里有些不爽，可能是嫉妒在作祟。不自觉的他已经咬起了下嘴唇，大大的眼睛就是不看向坐在对面的Steve，而是望着身旁的Sarah说着酸溜溜的话，“那让你们两位好友单独聊聊了，我想Bianca需要我们帮忙，我和Sarah先去厨房了。”还特意把”好友”一词加重了音。

Steve当然知道自己的独占欲强烈的爱人又不高兴了，同样，Sarah也能领会到，她一边抓着Sam的胳膊一边说：“还是我和Sam去厨房帮忙，他刚刚才说他在一个视频里学会做一道菜，我想他现在肯定想大显身手，呵呵~”，被抓住的人正想说自己好像没有说过这样的话，就已经被拉到了一边。

“Hey,我真的没学做什么菜啊。”Sam有一说一，秉承着不能在漂亮姑娘面前献丑，最后还是认真的说出了这句话。Sarah已经翻了无数白眼，真不知这人是真不懂还是假不懂。不过，突然又听到对方扑哧一笑还说着：“这么说，那个Bucky熊不会嫉妒我了吧，我和Steve可什么事都没有做过。看他长得挺男人的，性格倒像个小姑娘。”说完笑得更开了。  
“你肯定没有听过一句话‘在爱情面前人人的智商都为零‘，顺便说下，今天是他的生日，就别惹得他不高兴了。”  
“但他好像已经不高兴了。”Sam说着示意Sarah望向不远处的两人，Bucky正在闪躲Steve的亲昵。

Steve待客厅只有他和Bucky后，挪动身子坐到了Bucky旁边，迎上前就准备吻。但是却被Bucky别开脸躲过了。他的宝贝果然生气了，连忙开始解释，“我和Sam只是单纯的朋友，绝对不是你想的那样。”  
先是停顿了几秒，后听见Bucky干干的声音说:“我想的是怎样？”  
“就是像我们这样。”  
“你们难道没有接过吻？或者寂寞难耐时候帮对方打下飞机？”Bucky果然还是想的如他们关系一样，Steve再次强调起来，  
“这不可能，我们以前只是互相帮助的搭档兼好友。我只会和你一个人做这些，而且永远都只有你一个。”说完又拿起Bucky的手，在他那戴着戒指的手指处深情一吻。Bucky只感觉有东西在心里融化，又意识到自己有些小心眼，不好意思的对着Steve傻傻的笑起来。看到笑起来的Bucky，Steve知道误解化开了，便又迎上前一吻，这次Bucky没有躲开他，反而还主动起来。

Bucky时而轻咬Steve的下嘴唇时而舔着他的上唇，还变换着不同的角度，正打得火热却被门铃声给打断。门外还伴着熟悉的声音叫喊着“Steve”，作为被叫到名字的人，Steve几乎是打了个激灵，这正是他母亲大人的声音，这下才意识到忘记了今天正好是她回来纽约的日子。这下好了，Steve只有呲着牙用手掌直拍着脑门。

“怎么了？”Bucky关切的问起来。

“是我的妈妈，我忘记今天要去接她了。”Steve小声的说着，几乎只能看见他的嘴在动，手指还指着门外。Bucky看到他略显惊恐的脸，不自觉的意识到Steve的母亲估计不好惹，而且越来越急促的门铃声和并不温柔的叫喊声更加深了这个印象。他只有瞪着本来就很大的眼睛还抿着嘴，用自认为很害怕的表情望着Steve，但Steve只会觉得他可爱。

“Oh,天，你们两个坐在离门最近的位置，难道就没有听到有人在按门铃吗？”从厨房冲出来的Bianca看到还坐在沙发上对望的两人，一边说着一边三步并作两步的到了门口，强压怒火似的就拉开了吵的他没法专心切菜的门。意外的，却看见门外是一位带着墨镜的中年女士，而她后面放着至少有三个行李箱，旁边还有蹲着一条有人高的古牧犬，它正张着口吐着舌头。

 

第十五章

自从Bianca打开那扇门，迎接了这位像是在大迁徙的女士进来后，Bucky就感觉一切都不那么好了，特别是在门口迎接时还被他最害怕的长毛大狗直接扑倒上身。庆幸的是，在他没有惊慌失态之前，那大狗被它主人拉开了。而Steve为了缓和气氛，赶忙开始了人物介绍。

晚饭的餐桌上，因为多了这么一位中年女士，大家说话都变得很少，可能大家的注意力都放在这位像饿了几天的女士身上。只见她把一盘又一盘的食物接二连三的赶在自己的餐盘里面，像在与谁比赛样，眨眼的功夫，餐盘就见了底。

“这是哪位大厨弄做的，简直太美味了，比我上次去的一家得了米其林之星的餐厅还要好吃。”吃喝得差不多了，女士开始感叹起来。

听到了夸奖，Bianca连忙回应着，“是我，女士。很高兴得到你这样的评价。”

“喔哈哈，真的是太美味了，你都可以去开家餐厅了。不过你最棒的还是你的妆容，我想你有时间可以帮我化一化。特别是你的眼影，可是我挚爱的蓝色啊！”

“我很乐意效劳，女士，保证可以把你化得年轻20岁。”

“哈哈哈……那简直太好了。Oh ，Come on,千万别再用这样生分的称呼了，就叫我Vitalidad吧，这是我在佛罗里达认识的一位古巴朋友帮我取得名字。”

“西班牙语，活力四射的意思。”这时最后才到的Hugo也插上了话。

“是的，你会西班牙语。”

“当然，那可是我的母语。”

餐桌那头Bianca，Hugo和Steve的母亲你一句我一句聊得Blabla停不下来，餐桌这边，Bucky用手肘轻撞了下旁边的Steve，小声的说出了自己的疑虑，“她是不是要搬进来跟我们一起住？还加上那条狗？”

“不会的，她只是暂时住在这里，估计是在休假，等结束了她要回佛罗里达工作。”

“但是，看样子她好像带来了她所有的行李。”

“不会的……”Steve正安抚着Bucky，却被阳台外传来的“嗷嗷”的狗叫声盖过，而那声音一波拉的比一波长。同样听到了声音的Vitalidad女士，看到大家呆住的反应赶忙解释道：“Oh，那是Alex,他跟我一样坐了很长时间的车，被憋坏了。他平时不是这样的。哈哈……”  
Bucky有点受不了了，但他又不敢去接近那狗，气急败坏的放下了手中的刀叉，用一个“现在怎么办”的眼神死盯着Steve。而对于这种突发状况Steve也很无奈，只有装作若无其事的继续用着餐，心里祈祷着邻居别跑来投诉就好。

在断断续续的狗嚎声中用完餐后，大家陆陆续续的道了别。Bianca和Vitalidad女士很快建立了友谊，并邀请她休息好后去她酒吧玩。Sam走时只对Steve说了句“你母亲Vitalidad女士很不错”，而Sarah则望向Bucky笑而不语，她能明显感觉到Bucky心里的不快。

此时此刻，Bucky和Steve正收着餐桌，Vitalidad女士则去客房收拾自己的东西，不时还把一些Bucky认为毫无美感的工艺品拿出来，摆放在客厅、卫生间和厨房的一些地方。最后还拿出了一个很大的相框，上面是她和瘦小Steve的合照，毫无顾忌的就摆放在沙发旁边的茶几上，正好把放他和Steve合照的小相框都挡在了后面。看到这些，他有点炸毛，但又不能直面抨击，只好在Steve面前抱怨，“那些蓝不蓝绿不绿的东西为什么要到处放，还有，她怎么能把我们的合照挡在后面。”

Bucky刚说完，Steve快速的把他们的合照又挪到了前头，而对于那些小小工艺品则觉得不妨大碍，“这些小东西也不碍事，每个人都有自己的生活习惯。比如，喜欢装扮下屋子之类的。”

“她真的只住几天吗？”Bucky怎么都觉得这不是只住几天的节奏，再次向Steve确认。

“是的，宝贝，就先忍一忍几天，她一定会走的。要知道她在弗罗里达那边有了工作，还在那里交了男友。”Steve也再次以肯定的回答安抚着Bucky。

 

好不容易忙活完了的两人，舒舒服服的躺到了大床上。Bucky和Steve都只穿了条内裤，两人正叠在一起互相摩挲着，不一会儿都有了反应。Steve一个翻身就把Bucky压在了身下，在他光裸的地方又是亲又是舔又是摸。  
Bucky的手也没闲着，一边一只手捏着Steve的大胸肌，手指还不停地撩拨前面的两点。

从Bucky额头一路往下舔吻的Steve，最后吸住了身下人的脖子，这可是Bucky最敏感的地方，对方舒服的哼哼出声。一边在舔吸着，一边Steve的手已经伸进了Bucky的内裤里揉捏着他那又圆又弹的屁股瓣……

正值干柴烈火的两人，一下子却被突然进入的Vitalidad女士打断，Steve赶忙拉了身下的被子盖住了自己和Bucky,只露出个头，

“Mom,你进来时至少要敲下门。”Steve大声说了出来。

“Oh,不好意思。我是想你们两位谁有时间帮我带Alex到附近的公园转转，你知道他坐了接近十个小时的车，都得了抑郁症。如果不去，他晚上又要叫了。”

“Steve有时间。”被子里的Bucky，毫不客气的应答着。

于是，本来以为可以好好和Bucky享受夜晚的Steve，万般无赖的还是牵着狗去了公园。待他回来时，Bucky已经侧着身睡着了。  
Steve只好乖乖躺在了Bucky身后，两手穿过他的腰部，紧紧贴着环抱住了他。

“你身上都是狗味。”本来以为睡着的怀里人突然发话了，Steve似看到希望般。“我马上去洗洗。”

Steve正说着，Bucky已经转过身来，面对着他笑着，“不过，不管你身上有什么味道，我都喜欢。”，此时的Bucky，睡眼惺忪的说着好听的话，还甜甜的笑着，这对于Steve来说简直太可爱可口了，猛的就贴过去吸住了他的嘴巴，吻了好久才肯放开。

“某种意义上讲，今天应该是我们的新婚之夜。”

“也是你的生日，宝贝，祝你生日快乐。”说着Steve又吻住了Bucky已经被亲的红红的嘴巴。

Bucky只想把刚才等Steve的急躁化成欲望全部释放，他积极接纳着Steve的吻，手也直接伸进了他的内裤里面，握住了他的粗壮，掏了出来，又从Steve的吻里抽出的嘴，直接俯下身包裹住。这个动作让Steve舒服的闭上了眼睛，他享受着Bucky所带来的快感，随着他吸入吐出的速度越来越快，喘息声也越来越重。

同时Bucky也感觉嘴里的东西越来越硬了，他用一手握着撸，嘴便去一吸一拔粗壮底部的两小球，发出阵阵“吧唧”的声音。Steve舒服极了，他被这磨人的妖精整得几度大脑空白。他只想快点狠狠的干他，于是一把就拉下Bucky的内裤，伸出沾好了润滑液的手指，用指腹在Bucky密穴处涂揉着，弄得那里张张合合的节奏越来越快。看来Bucky已经急不可耐，Steve也一样想快速占领那里。紧接着，一个翻身压住了Bucky,猛的一个挺入，借着润滑的作用很顺利的就全根没入。

“嗯…啊…Steve……Fuck……”还没有来得及反应的Bucky，就被瞬间填满，他已激动的直叫唤。而随着压在身上的人动作的加快，Bucky叫得一次比一次大声，肆无忌惮的。Steve心里还是有点担心隔着墙的人会听见，马上用吻堵住了Bucky的嘴。只吻了一下，却被Bucky双手捧着他的头推开了，他又继续大声叫了起来。

“啊……嗯……啊……Steve……Fuck me……Fuck…Oh…Steve 感觉太棒了……”Bucky故意大声叫了出来，还拖长了音。天晓得，他就是希望隔壁的人能听见，要知道他和Steve可不是两个合租公寓的好朋友，他们现在是合法的夫夫。在一起做这些，再正常不过。

 

第十六章

在经过生日一天的忙碌与变数，Steve和Bucky在酣畅淋漓翻云覆雨后意识到，他们本来要跟大家说的婚讯好像都没有提起，但是，现在还算有个重要人物可以告知——不请自来的Vitalidad女士。

“Mom,有件事情得告诉你。我和Bucky已经注册结婚了。只是我们预约好的那个神父太受欢迎，前面还有好几对等着证婚，所以婚礼得延期。到时候时间安排好了，会告诉你的。”在餐桌上，Steve对着对面坐正在埋头苦干的女士说着。又是在餐桌上的交谈，不得不说，Bucky和Steve还有他的母亲，这三人能聚在一起，也只会在餐桌上。通常情况下，Bucky和Steve两人下班回来，都会窝在卧室里面不出来，而Vitalidad则是选择在剩余的空间里面自由活动，还会带上Alex——那只见到Bucky就想扑倒他的狗。

“神父是想让你好好考虑下吧，毕竟结婚宣誓并不是件小事情，哈哈。”Vitalidad轻轻松松的说着，但Steve和Bucky听着都有些不高兴，特别是Bucky，简直更是不爽。眼前这个中年女人，不仅毁了自己的生日，还赖在他们的公寓不走，名其名曰是整天在打扫卫生，其实是把自己的一些丑的要命的工艺品，堆得到处都是。现在还想反对他们结婚，实在有些忍无可忍，Bucky当面抨击出来：“如果你不想让我们结婚，你可以直接说出来，如果你不想让我住在这里你也可以直接赶我走。但是，那些都是你的想法，我一定不会听你的。”

“所以，我根本也不会说。只是你这小子懂得什么是婚姻，什么是爱情吗？你除了有张漂亮年轻的脸，叫床的声音大一些，什么内涵都没有。”Vitalidad直接和Bucky杠上，而这样的回击简直让他火冒三丈。他毫无顾忌的也放出来狠话，

“那你又有什么资格说我，你如果懂得爱情婚姻，Rogers先生也不会和你离婚……”Bucky说到这里，自觉得有些过了，但是，说出去的话泼出去的水。一旁的Steve都已经不能忍受，赶忙大叫了声他的名字提醒他打住。

但这已经足够让对方炸毛，Vitalidad用手中的刀叉敲打起桌子，直接对他吼出来，“你这个整天只知道被人干的Bitch，为什么没有叫人干下你这张该死的嘴。Fuck !”

“Stop！”还没等Bucky反驳，Steve已经大声喊了出来。外表严肃看起来很恼怒的他，其实心里还在想着怎么没有用DV录下这一幕，如果发到Youtube网上，保证点击率过万的事情。有这种想法完全出自于作为一个旁观者，看他们互相口无遮拦的抨击对方还蛮有趣的。但是，也只能想想。越演愈烈的趋势告诉他这并不是那么好玩的事。  
“Bucky，你先回房间，我想跟我妈妈单独谈谈。”  
Steve刚说完，Bucky狠瞪了眼Vitalidad跟逃似的离开了桌子，中途因为走的急，穿在脚上的拖鞋都掉了几次。

“Mom,你刚才的话说的太重了。待会儿等你们都平静下来，你得跟Bucky道歉。”

听到自己儿子说这些，Vitalidad直接翻了一记白眼，“Oh,Come on,他自己早就默认了，他就是一Bitch。整天‘Oh,Fuck me fuck me’的大叫。你不知道，拜这个老公寓的隔音效果所赐，我都听得很一清二楚。”Steve听到这些，已经羞得无言以对。

“况且我才跟Bob分手……”Vitalidad说着抽出旁边的纸巾掩面哭了起来。“我简直恨透了那个老家伙。”  
从刚才羞愧中缓过神来的Steve见状，赶忙安慰起来，“Oh,Mom,别这样，快想想，你可是著名的房产销售精英，完全可以找到比他更好的。他只是一个什么都靠着你的人，比他优秀的、能配得上你的人绝对有很多。”

“但是，现在我什么都不是了，我的存款都被那个老家伙在拉斯维加斯输光了，连我的信誉度都出现了问题。现在他人都不知跑到哪儿去了。可悲的我，居然还担心他的安危，每天都在想着他能回来找我，然后我们和好如初。”Vitalidad一边抹着眼泪一边说着。

“对不起，我并不知道这些。”说这话时，Steve已经坐到了Vitalidad旁边一边轻抚她的后背，一边递纸巾。

“Oh,儿子，你不用跟我道歉，这都不是你的错。”

“Mom,你想要在这里住多长时间都可以，我会跟Bucky说清楚，他其实很善解人意的。”鬼使神差的Steve又加上了一句。

安慰完母亲，Steve又要去找Bucky谈谈。  
回到了卧室，Steve看见Bucky正坐在大屏幕前打着游戏，用狰狞的表情望着，好像那样能够杀死里面的敌人一样。他走过去从背后环抱住了Bucky，探过头，亲吻着他紧皱的眉心然后脸颊。

“所以，她决定搬出去了？”刚准备吻上那呲着牙的嘴，倔强的它发话了。

“Bucky,我妈妈可能要在这里住一段时间。她最近遇到了一些麻烦。”

“一段时间是多长时间？”

“Anh……”Steve想说出一些话，尽量能安抚到Bucky,突然脑海里闪过在婚姻注册处吸引到他的旅游广告。“我想我们可以去度假，现在正是春假，不少人会选择去阳光海岸Fort Lauderdale。或许等我们回来，我妈妈已经处理好她的事情了。”

“蜜月？”  
“是的，宝贝。赶快，现在我们就在网上报名。”说着Steve就已经开始捣鼓起原本躺在床上的本子，  
Bucky一下子就被自己的爱人提起兴趣，早就忘记刚才的不快，靠在Steve身上一起扑在床上看起了小小屏幕。有阳光海岸，又有Steve一直陪着他，光想着就开心。

迷迷糊糊中Steve感觉有类似牙齿的坚硬物在咬自己胸肌上一块，重一下，轻一下，最后再是重一下，直接重到把他咬醒。

“在磨牙呢？”Steve望着侧躺在怀里的始作俑者说。

“是的，其实我有个秘密，一直没有告诉你，我是一只吸血鬼，而且还是一只没有内涵的吸血鬼。”

Steve能明白Bucky话里的意思，看来他还真在意没有内涵的评价。  
“那是因为我妈妈不了解你才这样说的，你聪明，果断，自信，风趣，善良，正直……简直说到明天早上都说不完。这些她都不知道，而幸运的我，每天都可以感受。”Steve说完就捧住了Bucky的脸迎上前吻住了他，舌头也轻车熟路的溜了进去。

被Steve抚慰又充满爱意的吻弄得七荤八素的Bucky，已经像八爪鱼一样双手双脚缠上了Steve的身，隐秘处也故意摩擦着。早就忘记了想回应Steve“其实我才是世界上最幸运的人”之类的话。

感受到身下人的渴望，Steve还是在进入状态前，跟他说了要求，虽然对方可以不用把这当做要求。“宝贝，叫的时候稍微小点声音，我承认你的声音很性感，我很喜欢听，但是……”

“那我还是去睡沙发吧。”Bucky一把推开Steve，赌气的说着，作势就要走，Steve赶忙拉住了他，

“No……No……我是说必要的时候可以咬着我的手。”Steve马上秀出自己的手臂，手掌捏着拳向上抬起，肱二头肌都撑了起来。还特意用另外一只手拍拍，“怎样，挺结实的吧。”言下之意，就是绝对能咬。

于是，貌似接受了条件的Bucky，半推半就的被Steve压到了床上。Steve用双手撑在Bucky头的两边，生怕他跑了似的，牢牢的禁锢住。又是一个深吻，因此舌头带出了不少涎水，一路向下舔着。最后停留在胸前的小点上，灵活的在上面打着圈。  
此时Bucky肩部以上都已经潮红，他舒服到不行，不由自主的哼出声，只是这次是紧闭着嘴，听起来更像是呜咽。  
这可怜小小的声音更是激发了Steve的占有欲，他的动作变得快而急，还加重了力，左边右边都努力的舔着唆着，还抬起了Bucky的手臂吸舔着他的腋下。  
身下的男人，都被挑拨到不行，连此时已攀上Steve腰的脚掌都蜷缩起来。

“Oh……Fuck me Steve……”又是不由自主的说出请求，Steve不得不承认他超级喜欢Bucky说这些，他喜欢总是主动要求的Bucky。这让他干起来超级有劲。  
进入Bucky身体后，他又发现Bucky叫声就是催情剂，叫的越大声，下面越兴奋。这真是一个很重要的环节，怎么能因为隔壁人听得见而删掉。  
“宝贝，告诉你的感受，大声叫出来，最好能把这屋顶给掀了……Oh…Babe…”  
“怎么又改变主意了，刚才才说要我小点声音，怕隔壁的听见。”  
Steve并没有回话，而是加快了下身的抽送速度，Bucky还是“听话的”大声叫喊起来。而说好的咬手臂计划早就被两人忘得干净。

 

第十七章

告别了工作与多了一个人和一条狗的小小公寓，Steve和Bucky开始了他们俩在一起的第一次旅行，几小时的飞乘后很快就到了目的地——位于佛罗里达州布劳沃德的Fort Lauderdale。这个拥有美国威尼斯之称的度假地，除了阳光明媚、气候宜人、海水碧蓝之外，更让他们两位意想不到的是遍地都是光着上身各式各样的男人。不过结合四处飘扬的彩虹旗，他们能够明白，不知幸运与否的正赶上了这里的同志狂欢节。

在去旅馆的一路上还有不少男人向他们投以暧昧目光，自信一些的直接向他们抛媚眼，但又不知到是投向谁的，这让两人都有点警惕，马上把手臂搭在了对方腰部搂紧，似在宣告自己的独有权。

“Oh~两位帅哥，很高兴能见到你们！首先，请允许我自我介绍下，我是Sunshine小姐,本地商会的活动策划人。欢迎来到Fort Lauderdale，我相信你们已经在享受其中了。”一位以猫步急走，一手夹着平板电脑，一手插着腰，职业女士装扮的变装人士很快就出现在他们正站着的旅馆门前，笑盈盈的对他们说着。

“也很高兴认识你。”Steve回应着她。

“想必你们两就是新婚不久的Steve Rogers和James Barnes？Oh,我不得不说，你们俩本人简直是比照片还要帅，绝对完胜NPH和David两口子，哈哈……”她说着便亮出了在看着的平板电脑，上面正是他们之前在网上登记的信息页面。

“是的，我是Steve他是James，也可以叫他Bucky。”依然是Steve回应着，而Bucky完全被周围新奇的一切吸引，只顾着观望，早就没心思去听对方所说的。

“先给你们一本小册子，你们可以看下本期这里的活动介绍。考虑到你们是一对，有些不良的活动就不用都参加了，例如比谁干的人多。哈哈哈……当然，你们两都达成协议的情况除外，要知道现在多流行开放性关系。”傻笑的策划人，正递着册子也看到了两位不动声色的脸，连忙又干笑了两声，转移了话题。

“先跟上我去你们订的豪华房间吧，要知道最近这里的房间超级紧张，还好你们两先在网上登了记。”她边走边说着，Steve一手牵着Bucky一手拉着行李跟在了后面。

很快，他们穿过了旅馆的前厅，到了后区。而这里完全又是另一番景象：可以说这里是一个较大的露天广场，广场上面到处聚集的是人，非常热闹。在广场的中央还有一个又大水又碧蓝的多边形泳池，俨然成了这里最吸引人的地方。穿过广场到了另一边就到了住宿区，弧形半包着广场的双层楼房，大部分客房都在二楼，每间房门都朝着外面的过道和护栏，站在过道上正好也可以俯瞰被围住的广场。一楼有一排长得离谱的吧台，里面有酒保正手不停地调着酒，供应外围点单的顾客。

Steve和Bucky边走边看，上了楼梯没走几步就到了他们的房间。“69”号，多么和谐的房间号码，不过是与隔壁的“419”号房间比起来，Steve心里默默的念着。动作迅速的策划人已经把房门打开，在电话声响后，说了声抱歉就走到了一边接听去了。而此时呈现在他们两面前的房间，虽说不是像策划人所说的豪华，但却格外温馨浪漫。一张大尺寸的软软双人床，清新的马卡龙色系装扮。壁纸和窗帘也是马卡龙色系的，整个房间看起来非常干净清爽。床边的一个窗户让阳光洒了进来，还带来阵阵海的味道。

毋庸置疑，两人都很喜欢他们的69号房间，在清理好行李后，四仰八叉的都躺在柔软干净的大床上事先体验一番。Bucky拿出手边刚才得到的小册子翻了翻，看到一个比一个还要掉节操的活动后，还是决定把这个小册子丢一边去。

“Steve我们先换衣服去海边，然后去找吃的，最后回来在这漂亮的大床上大干一场。你看怎么样？”Bucky一边说着计划，一边把毛毛的大腿架在了Steve的肚子上。

“宝贝，但我觉得把顺序倒过来会更有趣。”Steve刚一说完就翻过身，望着身下的人贼贼的笑着。Bucky搂住Steve的脖子，望着他也笑了起来，随即用一个深吻点燃了一切。

这房里的床异常的柔软，以至于Steve稍微用上一点力，Bucky就陷进床里。他不得不在Bucky的腰下垫个枕头抬高他的下面。总算顺利进入了，因为枕头的弹性，Steve的进退的动作跨度很大，这让每一次的没入都直达前列腺的一点，Bucky爽到几乎昏阙。

“Steve……Oh……Feel so good……Anh……Fuck me harder……”Bucky从不掩饰自己想要，他把双手放在Steve紧致浑圆的屁股瓣上，像要催促般用力的按着。时不时抓一抓，格外的有手感。

“Babe,你简直太棒了……”Bucky又湿又热的甬道紧紧的吸着Steve，让他也爽到不行，甚至有了放在里面永远都不出来的想法。他一边吻着Bucky红红的唇瓣，一边用力的抽插，两手更没闲着在他的身上到处抚摸。

一波追一波的快感让Bucky伸长了脖子不断浪叫，那一点被Steve的坚挺不断顶着，让他浑身酸软，手指已不自觉的在身上的人背上肩上甚至屁股上都抓出不少红红的印子。也不知到了什么时候，他那肿胀直挺的阴茎在没有经过手撸的情况下都喷射了出来，乳白色的液体沾得他和Steve的肚子上都是。这画面让Steve尤为兴奋，更加紧了下身的攻击，很快的也达到了高潮。

本来肚子都有些饿的两人，在经过一番剧烈运动后更是饿。Bucky都已感觉全身无力，Steve在为他们两人找到泳裤穿好后，拉起瘫软在床上的Bucky，但被拉起来的人只是坐着并没有要走路的意思，他用直勾勾的大眼睛前望着Steve,像是祈求般，还伸出了双手。Steve无奈的笑了笑，背起了饿到无力的小可怜。显然，Steve事先没有丈量好两人的高度或者门的高度，这让Bucky的头顶和上门槛来了个亲密接触。迟钝如他，还是在听到Bucky被撞到叫了声“Ouch”才反应过来。他连忙放下Bucky，一边傻笑着说对不起一边揉着伤者的头顶，Bucky当然不会怪他，但是他再也不想让他背了，还是自己走着比较踏实。

现在外面都已经是傍晚，海边的夕阳把这里的一切都镀上了金色，包括他们在露天餐厅吃的食物。坐在他们周围都是一对对亲密到不行的同志情侣，如果他们现是在纽约某餐厅，一定会遭到恐同人士的反感。但这里不会，正是因为这样，大家都毫无顾忌。有用吸管同吸一杯饮品的，有互相喂食的，有情到深处拥吻起来的……

这暧昧的气氛很大程度的提起了Steve的兴趣，快想想，现在可是在度假，就应该全身心的放松，回到城市里可很少有人会这么高调的在公共场合秀恩爱。Steve变得同大家一样大胆起来，他把盘里的意面挂了根在嘴上，拍了拍一旁的Bucky，撅嘴示意。Bucky很能明白眼前这个大个头的小心思，他笑着看向Steve，用叉子挑起面条的另一端咬住，就这样两人的嘴都快速的唆起面条的两端。随着面条变得越来越短，他们的嘴的距离也越来越近，最后贴到了一起。两人又很有默契的同时咬断了面条，各顾各的一边咀嚼着难得的美味，一边相视的笑了起来。

“你们好，我想你们是第一次来这里吧，以前好像都没有见到过你们。”两人的笑还没落下，一位褐色头发绿色眼睛的帅哥站在他们桌前跟他们打起了招呼。

“是的，我们第一次来。不过，这里真的很不错。”Steve笑着回应着对方，他不得不承认这位帅哥长得同Bucky简直太像了，但是扑鼻而来的香水味，脸上略带些稚气，比Bucky浅了很多的肌肉线条还是提示了他们大不相同。

“先自我介绍下，我是Jack Benjamin，那边那位是我男朋友Rumlow。”这位褐发帅哥刚一说完，Bucky已顺着他指的方向望了过去，不远处的餐桌，坐着一位黑头发黑胡子的男人，正是他认识的Rumlow。他也朝这边望着，两人的视线很快撞到了一起，又快速的躲开。同样，Steve也看了过去，他发现那人是他以前警队里的同事，虽然他们私底下没有什么过多的交集，但是工作时他的认真负责总让他这个前队长印象深刻。

“自从你们一来，我男朋友就很不自觉的总望着你们。我想他肯定想和你们来个四人约会什么的。要知道，谁不喜欢帅哥。不知你们是否愿意。”Jack饶有兴趣的望着他们说着，在Bucky还没从这一切反应过来时，Steve已经果断的答应了对方。他只是想着跟老同事叙叙旧，而显然不知四人约会的含义。

得到应允的Jake快速的回到了自己的桌子那边，拉着Rumlow走了过来。他拖开了Steve和Bucky对面的两把椅子，和Rumlow一起坐下，“额，你们都还没有介绍下你们自己咧。”Jack看向对面的Steve和Bucky说着。

“不用介绍了，我们都互相认识。”这时，Rumlow先发了话。

 

第十八章

Rumlow的话音刚落，又跟Steve和Bucky打起了招呼，但只有Steve回应了他。看到一边Jack疑惑的脸，继续补充到，“这位金发碧眼的帅哥是Steve，我警队里以前的队长，另一位是James，我的……前男友。”

“喔，那还真是巧啊，没想到能够在这里碰到你们。”Jack回应着，目光没有从对面两人移开，他一手又揽过一旁Rumlow的肩凑到他耳边小声的说：“开放式关系规则第一条，不准搞自己前男友。”

而Steve和Bucky在听到Rumlow的介绍后，都已各有所思。Steve没料到原来Bucky的前男友就是自己以前的同事，这世界还真是小。同样，Bucky也没有料到这些，其实也不奇怪，因为在他和Rumlow交往时，很多关于他自己的事情都了解甚少，包括他的职业。原来他是一名警察，这并不是什么见不得人的事，为什么从来都没有告诉过他？这些问号在他心里冒泡，又让他想起以前交往时烦躁的猜想，他不想庸人自扰，所以选择不再去想，同样也不去看对面的男人，当然也包括他旁边那位，照着他整容（？？？）的什么人。

“待会儿这里有一场纱裙派对，你们两位会参加吗？”Jack转移了话题调解气氛，他发现他坐在这三个不说话的男人中间还真是有点难以喘气。

“我想不会了，我们都没有带纱裙之类的东西。”Steve接了他的话。

“这完全就只是一个愚蠢的名字罢了，没有人是穿着纱裙来，那都是女人的东西。大家都是围着浴巾，纱巾之类的。最重要的是，大部分人里面什么都不会穿，当你不小心扯掉一块布料时，他就是全裸了。”

“原来是这样，那我可要回去研究下怎样把浴巾绑的最牢固了。”

“Yeah,Best Choose，我也很乐意帮助你。”说完这句Jack还故意舔了舔嘴唇,然后做了个咧嘴笑的皮肉表情，眼角的笑纹都可以夹死蚊子。

Steve和Jack两人正在聊着，Rumlow  
时不时看向对面的James，他要么望着旁边Steve要么低头吸着手边的饮品，就是不会抬起脸看向他，这让Rumlow感觉到James对他强烈的抵触。

在他成功瓦解九头蛇黑帮组织后，他没有那一刻没去想找James解释清楚之前发生的一切，但是Melissa却告诉他一个晴天霹雳的消息，他的James已经和Steve在一起了。这让他那本来带点期盼和喜悦的心情，一下子就跌到谷底。他甚至有一段时间萎靡，天天泡在同志酒吧。直到有一天他遇到了一位和James几乎长得一模一样的男人，但这位简直就是James的诱惑升级版，舔嘴唇的频率比呼吸还多，抛媚眼都快成了他的招牌动作。于是没能把持住的Rumlow就和这位还没认识上半个小时的男人出演了一夜情引发多夜情的戏码，只是，演到了现在还没有搞清楚他们之间的具体关系。

也许不会有比这种状况更糟糕的了，但是现在还真遇到了，例如，在面对眼前的对他不理不睬的James他感觉心跳已经漏了好几拍。他不想他们之间还留着隔阂，即使他们回不到从前，但至少还能够做个朋友。于是他先对Steve提出请求，更是说给James听，“Steve,我能James单独谈谈吗？只占用几分钟。”

一向大度的Steve听到老同事的要求，并没有迟疑果断答应了，却遭到Bucky的反对，“我们之间没有什么好谈的，以前的事情过去了就算了，现在大家都过得挺好的，不是吗？”

“你甚至都不会正眼看我一下。”

顿了一下，Bucky还是望着他说了话，但不是太好的脸色，“因为，如果我一看你，就让我看到了你其实是一个彻头彻尾的自私鬼。”Bucky毫不客气的说着，一边的Jack像看好戏般，夸张的拍桌子笑起来，“Oh，你简直比他妈妈还要了解他啊，哈哈哈……”

“James,这一切都是误会，我不是你想的那么自私的人,所以我必须要跟你解释清楚。”

“Bucky，我想你们的确是有什么误会，Rumlow我以前和他一起共事过，我了解他，他有时候为了队友可以连性命都不要，绝对不是什么自私的人。”大好人Steve这时也来帮腔。

“我也是因为工作原因，我不得不选择暂时放弃你，要不你就会有危险。‘九头蛇’，Steve知道的，我那时候正在接这个卧底工作，稍有闪失，都会牵连到你。”得到帮腔的Rumlow像是乘胜追击般赶紧补充到。

这时，Jack已经停住了笑声，觉得这事怎么越听越不像自己想的那样了，他静了下来，决定慢慢听着。

这么多的信息一下子扑来，想到之前的一无所知，Bucky有些急了，“那你当时为什么什么事都不告诉我，整天要我猜来猜去。你的职业，你的家庭，你的感情经历还有你的朋友，天晓得，就差猜你妈妈长什么样了。”

“对不起，都是我不对，我现在可以把我所有的一切都告诉你。我是一名警察，我父母很早就过世了，我其实是个孤儿，Melissa不是我的姐姐，她只是我的好友和同事，虽然我这么大把年纪了，但是你算是我的初恋……”

“Rumlow，我们要回去准备纱裙派对了，你说我是穿哪一条浴巾啊？”Jack故意提高了分贝，盖过了正在急切解释，恨不得一秒钟说完自己所有事情人的声音。但是显然是徒劳，那人还是继续说着，“我家里还有唯一一张我和我父母的合照，我只能通过那个照片了解到我妈妈年轻时的模样……”

“Stop，Okey,Okey,我已经知道了，感谢你现在都告诉了我，但是，我想我们现在要回房间里去了。”这次是Bucky打断了他，他发现Rumlow告诉他的信息，都已没有了最初的好奇和关心成分。或者说他以前总在用“Rumlow对他隐瞒私事”为理由来提醒自己他们不适合，只是没有发现那只是在逃避一个事实——是他遇到Steve后自己先变了心。所以，能够解释，对于自尊心要强的他自始至终没有记恨过Rumlow甩了他，而只是对他的自私感到失望懊恼。即使他现在知道Rumlow没有他想的那么自私，但感觉一切都没有那么总要了，他已经拥有了完美的Steve，还有什么可求。

看着自己前男友拉着他的男友急匆匆走的背影，Rumlow只有把“希望你能原谅我”的话暂时收在心底，但愿下次他们遇见他能够轻松说出这句。

“可怜的人，你就差像条狗跪在他面前，伸着舌头，像讨食物一样祈求他了。”Jack呲之以鼻。

“这不关你的事，倒是你，坐在我旁边还在和别人调情。”Rumlow提高声音说着，但却察觉不到语气里的怒意。

“我不是在为我们即将要开始的四人约会（4P）做预热吗,没想到你却搞砸了。”Jack一脸无辜的耸了耸肩，又小抿了口一边的苹果马丁尼。

“去他的开放式关系，这只是你想被更多人干的理由。”这次的语气明显有了怒意。

“诶，诶，这可是我们来的时候都商量好了的。你不要因为你前男友对你冷淡，就把气撒在我身上。而且就度假这几天，你就应该放松，别想些有的没的。如果刚才我能谈成功，说不定你还真能上了你前男友，可比你在这里说一大堆来的容易,你不就是想跟他来一发么？”Jack说完戏谑性地笑了下，又不自觉的舔了下唇。

听到这些的Rumlow立马站起了身，故意大力的拖开自己坐的椅子，怒瞪着Jack，丢了句“你简直无药可救了。”就转身走了。而本来面带点笑意的Jack，看着离去的背影，脸又恢复了严肃，或者说茫然。

现已经回到房间的Steve和Bucky更是忙的停不下来。Steve没有料到他的宝贝一进房内就急得把他扑倒在床上又是亲又是舔，虽然他们用餐前才做过，但面对这么主动的诱惑，他也快速进入了状态，用大手掌抚摸Bucky光裸的背部和被泳裤包裹的紧致翘臀积极回应。

“Steve,我好爱你。”Bucky一连亲了十几下Steve的唇瓣，在停下来时，深情的望着Steve蓝色的深眸说。

内心已经感动到不行的男人，紧紧的贴上他的唇，用舌头缠绕住Bucky的,换着角度深吻着。在要喘息时又放开，说出了自己的心里话：“我也好爱你，宝贝，你是我的所有。”

 

第十九章

海上卷卷的小浪花一阵阵扑来，Bucky和Jack踩着它们追赶嬉戏，Steve和Rumlow则侧躺在沙滩用手肘支着上半身，边晒太阳边观望。谁都没有料到会有这样的画面出现，但是的确发生了。

当Steve和Bucky第二天去海边时又巧遇了Rumlow和Jack。不过，这次Bucky就像完全没事一样和Rumlow主动打起了招呼，这让Rumlow相当惊讶，虽然只是一句简单的“Hey”,但让他觉得是最美的音节。

“为什么只有Steve是穿着上衣？”一边的Jack受不了因为意外问候，喜到卡壳的男人，自己先转移了话题，他这一句仿佛把四人的关系都拉近了，Bucky回了他的话，“Steve对阳光过敏？”

“他的腿不过敏吗？”穿着沙滩短裤的Steve露出了毛毛的长腿，显得相当突兀，Jack一眼就看到。

“不会，他只有上身过敏。”Bucky才不会告诉他是自己不想别人看到Steve完美的胸肌流口水，再看到他背后的抓印，骂他凶残。

就在这个时候，一个不太重的物体砸到了Jack的屁股，他的“Fuck”只发出了“F”的音，已经转头看见是个排球，正迎着面的是的笑得一排恨不得有16颗牙的男人，这让他想起了某种搞笑漫画，突然就收了音。

“刚才不好意思，我是想问问你们四位有没有兴趣一起打排球？”这时那男人已经捡起了地上的白色排球，拿在手上颠了下示意。

“Okey！”Steve和Bucky异口同声的答应着，便朝着那个男人走过去，Rumlow和Jack也紧跟随后。

那位笑的夸张的男人，那边正好也有3位队友。这下，正好四人对四人，两边打的不分上下，也引来不少人的围观。期间Bucky不小心踩到一个类似贝壳的硬物，一下摔到了沙地上。一边的Jack连忙伸手拉了他一把，这让他对这个长得像富二代公子哥的男人看法有了一百八十度的转变。

“谢谢！”Bucky小声对一边的Jack说。

“不客气，我们是一对的嘛。”说着还微微的笑了下，这甜美的笑让Bucky突然有了【这男人虽然像自己，但更甚自己】的想法。【NO,NO,NO……】Bucky心里又有个声音在一万次否决，【但是Steve觉得我比他好看，这就够了，其他的谁关心呢？】。Bucky心里的白天使和黑天使就要打了起来，突然一个球就到了他的领地，在他反应过来时，只有中指甲顶到了它，强大的重力使它的指甲向外翻出了血色的甲口，疼得他甩手“Fuck,Fuck”的连连叫。

前排的Steve听到了声音，转身看到Bucky疼的样子，仿佛疼的是自己。连忙抓住了他受伤的右手中指，放在他那温热的口里含住。

Bucky看到Steve着急的样子，心里阵阵暖意，他深情的望着面前的男人。这画面让一旁的Jack五味杂陈，又是嫉妒又是嫌弃。Rumlow只有嫉妒。

“快点，你们两位，该发球了。”Jack故意催促他们，旁边还有这么多人观望，真是够矫情的，看到他们两穿一样的裤子出来就让他受够了。

一共打了三局，借了海风方向的帮助他们四人险胜对方。得到胜利的四人都互相击掌欢呼，那默契的样子，给人感觉就像他们是四位关系要好的朋友般。

Jack为了整整这位满处秀恩爱的男人，乘他不注意，猛的把他的沙滩短裤往下拉，又连忙跑掉。还好Bucky反应的快，只露出了一半屁股，就提了起来，马上去追赶那位始作俑者。

所以，现在Steve和Rumlow可以躺在一边看着他们追赶嬉戏。看到他们开心的笑着闹着，那画面协调到就像他们是两个从小玩到大的孪生兄弟。

之后Steve和Rumlow也加入了他们，并且他们和Bucky很有默契的达成共识，乘Jack不注意，Rumlow双手从他腋下抬起了他的前身，另外两人分别拉着他的腿，用力的一抛把他丢进了扑过来的浅浪里。而这个浪让他服贴的发型全毁，蹲坐在水里的Jack完全没有意料到这样的状况发生，只有捋着头发无奈的笑。

玩的有些累的四人，找到海边的一个饮品站，坐到一桌，边喝着饮料边聊了起来。

因为与Steve和Bucky的关系有了质的变化，Jack说话都有些毫无顾忌。就连自己之前想的事情都说了出来，“我第一次看见你们两位，还准备邀你们来一次4P呢，哈哈……”，看到对面两位傻楞的脸，又继续似开玩笑的说，“不知你们现在有没有这个兴趣，我是随时可以。要知道，在这里疯狂的地方，什么都可以发生，回到城市里，又过回正常生活。”

Rumlow自看到Bucky和Steve那种你侬我侬的样子后，铁定他们会拒绝Jack的提议。所以也没有插嘴阻止。果然，Bucky马上十指交握住一旁Steve的手，说了句：“我和Steve已经结婚了，我们是一夫一夫制。”  
Bucky说的相当坚决，但没有打破Jack的妄想，“你可以先问下Steve愿不愿意？”。

听到话的Bukcy又转头望向了Steve，但Steve什么话也没有说，只是喝着手里的饮料。他从不善于和别人撒谎，特别对象还是Bucky。他无法忘记他之前做的那个邪恶的梦（见番外），看着Bucky质问的脸，他只有傻傻的笑，作势还准备去亲他。

看到Steve这样的反应，这是他完全没有意料到的，就差没听到他说“Bucky，就这一次，没关系的。”，他气的说了句“Fuck”就狠命推开了迎面的Steve，站起身急得跑开。对Steve的失望让他心塞的要命，眼眶都红了。

“Bucky,Bucky……”Steve边追边喊，都怪那个男的长得太像Bucky了，想到有两个Bucky同时伺候他，怎么不让他兴奋。但这只是他的一个幻想，在现实中他还是只爱Bucky。

终于追到了Bucky的Steve连忙抓住了他的手臂，Bucky用力的甩却没有甩掉。  
“Bucky,我从来没有想过要跟他们4P。请你相信我，我只爱你。只是我做了一个梦，还没有来得及告诉你，是关于我们两个和Jack的。”

Bucky很能明白Steve的话，这下他更生气了，“这么说你还是想上那个Jack？！！”。

“不不不，这只是一个梦，我只是不想对你有任何隐瞒，我心里永远只爱你一个。”Steve说完就用力的抱住了Bucky，吻着他那倔强的嘴。Bucky起初有些抵抗，但慢慢的就融化在他爱的男人强势又温柔的吻里，最后也回应起Steve。已是傍晚的海边，风吹的有些凉意，但两位却觉得贴在一起的身子特别的热。

之后他们又得知Rumlow和Jack明日就返程的消息，这让他们两都舒了口气。他们可不想再有什么人在他们之间闹出什么抓马，毁了他们难得的蜜月行。

 

在这次旅行中，Bucky觉得Steve比在家里的任何一次都要亢奋，每天他们只要待在房间里，就是疯狂的做爱。有时候Steve会连着要他好几次，他都有了自己要被他榨干的错觉。

“Steve,我好困。”，此时，在Steve让他射了三四次后，Bucky只感觉困得睁不开眼睛，并且他能感觉天都快亮了。但身后的Steve，还有插在他体内的肉棒却完全没有松懈下来的意思。  
“宝贝，我们明天就要回去了，要好好享受这个晚上。”Steve一边说着一边吻上他那就要闭上的眼睛，随后又转入他的脖子处吮吸，这里的敏感让Bucky马上提起了精神，用力的抓住Steve的后背皮肤喘着粗气回应着。

得到回应的Steve更是兴奋，马上加紧了自己身下抽送的动作，他用力的顶着Bucky体内的某一点，那力道让他的身子都颤动起来。Bucky已感觉自己都叫不出声，这样灭顶的快感，让他只能仰着脖子几乎要昏阙过去。

在不知多久后，Bucky都不知是自己真的昏了过去还是睡着了，总之已经没有了意识。待他醒来的时候，阳光已经射进了他们的床头。

 

感觉到已经不早了的Bucky马上惊醒过来，也叫醒了紧抱着他的Steve。迅速起床的两人，以最快的速度一起清理好行李就踏上了返回纽约的路程。

 

在回到纽约后，他们俩就开始了极力的准备婚礼中。正好神父空出了时间，他们定好的礼服也做了出来。Bucky帮Steve选的是藏蓝色布料制作，用的是条形的领带搭配，显得他格外帅气干练。而Bucky自己则选择的是黑色的，配上蝴蝶结式样的领结，显得他非常俏皮可爱。

那一天来的很快，他们俩都是相当的紧张又是相当的兴奋，当他们站到了神父面前，对彼此说出承载了许多的“我愿意”又交换了戒指后,两人互相牵起了对方的双手，说着对彼此的誓言。

Steve更是紧张的说到中途忘词，只好掏出了放在荷包里的稿子念起来：“我最爱的Bucky，你是我一生的追随，我无法想象没有你的世界我会是什么样子。总是忘不了第一次看到你，就被你深深的吸引，移不开我的视线。我相信你就是我的真爱，当然首先要感谢真爱之神——不论他是否真的存在。在经历了一些事后，我们终于能够在一起，并且我们在一起的时光没有一刻是不幸福的。我相信以后的日子我们会更幸福，我会一直爱着你，保护你，照顾你。做你的知心朋友，做你的灵魂伴侣，做你坚实的后盾，做你避风的港湾……”Steve念完他长长的誓言稿后，两人都已不受控制的流出了眼泪，在帮助对方搽抹时，又一起幸福的笑了起来。

教堂的坐席上都是他们的亲友，Bucky的妈妈和Steve的父母也是如期而至。看到他们幸福的样子，难免偷偷抹泪。

这场温馨浪漫又幸福的婚礼，神奇到Bucky和Steve的母亲关系由僵持变得非常要好的地步。Vitalidad女士爱屋及乌，顿时喜欢上了Bucky，觉得他与自己的儿子简直是天生一对。Bucky则在听到她说她已经找到了住处，并再也不打搅他们两口子的生活后，也喜欢上了这位善解人意的母亲。

生活就是这样，给你无数选择又让你无从下手。但Bucky一直相信自己的抉择，相信温柔体贴的Steve一定会给他无尽的幸福生活，直到一起终老……

 

THE END

 

Make Me Choose之绝对的番外

“笃笃笃……”

阵阵急促的敲门声传入Steve的耳朵，他慢悠悠的爬起来，一边用手指把头顶的头发往后梳，一边走向了门口。  
【谁啊？这么晚了。】他心想着，右手已扭开了门把，结果一开门发现居然是在餐厅里遇见的长得和Bucky一个样的Jack。

“早上好啊！”门口那人笑靥如花。

【早上好？现在不是晚上吗？】为了确认自己所想，Steve把脑袋往外伸想去看看，却被Jack挡住。  
“Hey,在看什么呢？我一个人来的。”  
Steve完全没有弄清楚状况，正是满头的问号，却见那人，那个把脸上刮得光溜溜头发也梳得服服帖帖的“Bucky”，（Bucky的脸上会有些浅浅胡子，头发是毛茸茸蓬松松的）直接双手环上了他的脖子，把脸又凑近，近到都能感觉他鼻翼吐出的温热气息。

Steve一下子乱了手脚，连忙推他，却又推不动。【这到底是什么？不会是单身派对的整蛊吧，但连婚礼都还没准备呢？】Steve又试图推了推，但他知道他这次没有用力，因为，他的视线已经停止在近在咫尺的红唇上了，【天呐，他的嘴巴怎么可以这么红。还有，身上好香，他喷得什么牌子的香水。】

眼前的人好像可以看透Steve所想似的，还故意伸出小舌尖舔了舔红唇，使得那里越发红润。

“你为什么一直看着我？”那个人用他的鼻尖蹭着Steve的，用细小的声音问。

“我……我……”Steve一下子语塞。

“你喜欢我。”

【不不不，我只爱Bucky!】

“你就是喜欢我。”面前的男人瞪大了他的圆溜的眼睛直勾勾的望着他。

Steve正想反驳却怎么也说不出来，还没来得及想为什么，唇上柔软的触感让他打了个激灵，随后一个灵活软甜的舌头闯进了他的牙关。

这男人的吻技绝对一流，他觉得自己的下面都有了反应。管不了那么多了，Steve一把将吻着他的男人连拖带抱的带进了屋里，顺势将他压倒在床上，期间他们的嘴几乎都没有分开过。

身下的人只穿了一条花色四角休闲裤，Steve很轻松的就脱掉，双手又在他光裸的身上到处抚摸，虽然他没有Bucky那么结实的肌肉，但这浅浅的线条摸起来也别有一番风味。最后，手又游走到他的大腿根部握住了他的坚挺并上下套弄着。

“嗯……”男人轻哼出声，像是表示舒服。

Steve一手在撸着，一只手便托着身下人的后脑，贴上前，吻住了他红红的唇。他闭着眼正吻得忘情时，却听到了Bucky的声音，

“Steve，他真性感。”

【不对，Bucky怎么躺在床边，刚才不是这里没人么？】，Steve正疑惑，但是还是好好回了Bucky的话，“是的，宝贝，简直跟你一样性感。”

“Steve,看得我都兴奋了……”同样如他们一样裸着身子的Bucky，侧躺在他们一边，用手捏起了自己胸前的小凸点，“嗯……Steve……Fuck……”

Steve看到一边一个尤物，简直一下子都不知从何下手了，但下面都已经兴奋到不行。他躺到了床的中央，一手搂住一个，吻了吻右边的Bucky又转而吻左边的Jack，双手往下溜着，最后停在两位的坚挺处，同时握住又同时上下套弄起来。

“Steve……嗯……”这是Bucky的声音，他最爱听他叫他的名字，而另外一位也舒服的轻喘着气。

【怎么办，两个都好性感。】Steve在心里一万次的感叹，而现在他可以把他的疼爱付诸于行动，但却一直都停留在左亲亲右舔舔上。

只见，连Bucky都有些急了，他俯下身子含住了Steve已经大的不像话的下面，帮他做起了口活，在他觉得已经差不多的时候，抬起头对Steve说：“干他，就像你平时干我那样。”

这句话简直是致命导火索，Steve一个翻身压住了左边的Jack,把他的两腿架在自己腰上，他用手导了些润滑液涂在了Jack的私处，一边的Bucky帮他把安全套套上后，也撸了些。在做足了准备后，Steve慢慢的向那个蜜穴挺进，很顺利的就全根没入。紧紧的甬道让Steve不受控制的前前后后顶起来。

“Steve，你简直太棒了。”此时已经紧贴Steve背后的Bucky正观看着整个过程，他一边舔着Steve的后颈和耳廊，一边鼓励着Steve,这让Steve更是兴奋，下面的动作一波赶过一波。

“啊……啊……”身下的Jack也是爽到不行，连声叫喊出来。

这时，Bucky又站到了正干的起劲Steve侧边，掰过Steve的脸，正好对上他的腿根处。Steve一下子就用口腔包裹住了Bucky的坚挺，学着Bucky总是做的那样吸入吐出。

“嗯……Steve……感觉好棒……嗯……”  
Bucky嘴里嘤嘤的喊着，这让Steve上面下面的动作都加足了劲。之后，Bucky又从他的嘴里退了出来，转了个身，躬下身子撅起了屁股。他的又湿又红的穴口毫无保留的呈现在Steve眼前。

Steve能感觉自己宝贝的渴望，赶紧的伸出了舌头舔舐那里。舔了一会儿，Bucky都已全身酸软到站不住了，为了不直接倒在床上，他还是跪了下来，双手又捧起正在努力干着的Steve的脸，深深的吻住了他的唇。

“Steve,我也想要。”一个深吻过后，Bucky用无辜的大眼睛望向Steve撒起娇来，Steve那里承受的了，他马上陷入手忙脚乱中。

“我们马上就好了，再忍一下。”Steve连忙用言语安抚着，又把Bucky拉近，用嘴吸舔他的颈窝和胸前的红红凸起。

“嗯……啊……Steve……”Bucky一下子就被舔得满身潮红，他两手紧紧按住Steve的头，手指都陷入他的头发里。

过了许久，Steve终于感觉浪潮要袭来，他快速抽离Jack的身体，取下坚挺上的安全套，把它伸进了此时已经张着嘴等待的Bucky口里。当他的家伙在Bucky口腔内壁驰骋喷射时，也一手撸着Jack的，让他也舒服的释放了。

正尽情享受着自己高潮的Steve，隐隐约约感觉自己的下面怎么那么湿。尿床，这是进入Steve大脑的第一个词。猛的惊醒过来，才算明白了所有的一切。他连忙爬起来向卫生间跑去，留下床上一脸疑惑的Bucky。

而此时正在卫生间清理的Steve，看着全都湿了的内裤，把这一切都归咎于晚餐吃的西芹身上。

END


End file.
